I Don't Understand The Life
by Mikiido
Summary: " La Vie est faite de Choix. Oui ou Non. Continuer ou Abandonner. Se Relever ou Rester à terre. Certains choix compte plus que d'autres. Aimer ou Haïr. Etre un Héro ou un Lâche. Ce Battre ou se Rendre. Vivre... Ou Mourir... Mais la Décision nous appartient Rarement..." Résumé en vidéo dans le 1er Chapitre.
1. Chapter 1 Tome 1

Hello ! Je publie enfin ma première fanfic, cela fait un moment que j'ai commencée à l'écrire (environ 2ans), mais je ne l'avais jamais postée ( problème avec mon ordi' ), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Je tiens aussi à préciser (même si tous les monde s'en doute) que les personnages Cullen ne m'appartienne pas, c'est la très talentueuse _Stephenie Meyer._

Certaines citations qui sont entre guillemets viennent de la série _Grey's Anatomy._

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et n'hésiter pas à laisser un petit commentaire.

Pour ceux que intéresse, un résumé en vidéo de mon histoire : http(:)/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=EaeZUJU-Ug4

Il vous suffit d'enlever les ( ) ^^

_...  
_

_**I Don't Understand The Life **_

_**Tome 1**_

_« Le temps file, le temps n'attend personne. Le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Tous autant que nous sommes nous voulons plus de temps. Du temps pour se relever, du temps pour grandir, du temps pour lâcher prise. Du temps. »_

_**Chapitre 1 : Que vais-je devenir ?**_

Je n'en pouvais plus de courir pour échapper à ce groupe de nouveau-nés qui voulait ma peau. Me tuer.

Cela devait faire approximativement une semaine qu'il me coursait. Et j'en avais marre. J'étais fatiguée aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement. Je peine à courir. Je peine à respirer. Pourquoi suis-je entrain de sauver ma vie ? Pourquoi...? Je pourrais le retrouver au paradis...

Vous vous demandez sans doute qui je suis ? Eh bien, je me présente, je suis Ashley Ladssivitsch. J'ai environ cinq ans d'âge mental, et je n'ai qu'un an physiquement. Et je suis un trébuchai à cause d'une racine d'arbre, je m'attendis à un choc assez violent avec le sol et pourtant, je sentis quelques choses me percuter sur le côté. Je volais quelques mètres plus loin. Je rencontrai rapidement le sol. Le choc fut violent. Ma joue était collée à l'herbe fraiche. Je sentis l'odeur des vampires. J'allais donc mourir ainsi. Seule dans la forêt. Personne ne remarquerait mon absence. Personne ne sans souciera. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Je me laisserais tuer, je n'avais pas le courage de me lever, de voir leurs sourires sadiques, leurs yeux rouge sang et leurs envies de me tuer. J'attendais quelques secondes, attendant la douleur, mais rien ne vint. J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour voir une silhouette s'approcher de moi. Je clignai des yeux pour que ma vue ne soit plus embrumée par les larmes. Je vis alors une magnifique jeune fille s'accroupir à mes côté cheveux étaient blonds, il descendait en cascade jusqu'en bas de son dos. Son corps était magnifique. À en faire pâlir n'importe quels mannequins. Elle approcha doucement sa main de ma joue, elle essuyait doucement les larmes qui ornaient mes joues avec son doigt. Je me reculai rapidement à son contact, de peur qu'elle me frappe. J'avais tellement l'habitude d'être frappée. Ils le faisaient tout le temps. Elle me regarda avec surprise avant que cette dernière émotion ne soit remplacée par de la tristesse.

- Je ne te ferrais aucun mal, ne t'inquiète pas. Me dit-elle calmement.

J'encrai mon regardé dans le sien après que je me sois assise en tailleur dans l'herbe. Son regard me surpris, il était d'une beauté rare. Ses yeux avaient une couleur d'orée. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi.

- Je m'appelle Rosalie. Et toi ?

Je n'osais pas lui répondre, de peur que ma réponse ne lui convienne pas et qu'elle me donne une gifle. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de mes yeux alors que des sanglots me prenaient la gorge. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Le vent frais fit trembler mon corps. Elle me prit doucement dans ses bras, j'essayais de me débattre avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, mais je n'y parvins pas. Elle m'avait soulevée puis s'était assise au pied d'un arbre, dos contre le tronc. J'avais passé mes jambes autour de sa taille et avais posé ma tête sur sa ne voulais et ne pouvais plus opposer aucune résistance. Si je dois mourir, je mourrais. Mais je n'ai plus la force de me battre pour vivre. J'ai simplement envie de m'endormir paisiblement et ne jamais me réveiller...

_**Point de vue Rosalie :**_

Je chassais tranquillement, je m'étais abreuvée d'une biche et un ours. Je rentrais à la villa mais je percutais quelque chose, sur le moment, je n'avais pas vraiment réalisée que j'avais percutée quelque chose, ce n'est qu'une fois que mon regard eu scruté les horizons que je vis une petite fille part terre. Ses cheveux était noir avec quelques mèches rouges. Elle restait à terre, je me leva rapidement et partis la voir. Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et m'observa. Ce qui attira le plus mon attention fut ses yeux, de magnifiques prunelles bleu océan, d'une beauté rare et inexistante. Elle n'est pas humaine. Je vis des larmes couler le long de ses joues, je passa doucement ma main pour effacer toute trace de tristesse. Elle recula rapidement. Trop rapidement. Se qui confirme un peu plus mon hypothèse qu'elle n'est pas humaine. Je pu déceler de la peur dans ses yeux. j'en fus surprise, elle avait peur de moi ? Jamais je ne pourrais faire de mal à un enfant.

- Je ne te ferrais aucun mal, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dit je doucement.

Elle s'assit puis encra son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux me surprenaient toujours autant. Je m'assis à mon tour dans l'herbe contemplant ce petit être en face de moi. Observant chaque détails.

- Je m'appelle Rosalie. Et toi ?

Je n'obtenue aucune réponse mise à appart le faite qu'elle se mis à pleurer et que son petit corps soit secoué de spasmes. Le soleil avait laissé place à la lune. La jour à la nuit. La chaleur à la fraicheur. Elle commençait à trembler. Je me leva et m'approcha doucement d'elle, observant chacun de ses mouvements qui pourrait m'indiquer qu'elle aurait peur. Mon instinct maternelle prit le dessus et je ne pu m'empêcher de la prendre dans les bras. Elle essaya de se débattre au début mais abandonna rapidement. Je me suis relevée et j'ai pris place contre un arbre. Elle as passée ses jambes autours de ma taille et a posée sa tête sur ma poitrine avant de s'endormir.

J'étais restée longtemps dans cette position, je pouvais facilement deviner qu'il était midi, ce petit être dans mes bras semblait ne pas avoir dormis depuis longtemps. Je passa tendrement ma main dans ses cheveux avant de poser une sous ses fesses et une autre dans son dos. Je me releva doucement, la tenant fermement contre moi puis partis en courant à la villa. J'arriva rapidement à destination et pénétra dans l'habitacle. Il n'y avait que Carlisle dans le salon, je m'approcha rapidement de ce dernier. Il avait levé rapidement la tête à mon entrée. Sans doute à cause du rythme cardiaque du petit ange que je tien dans mes bras.

- Rosalie, peut tu me dire qui est cette petite ? Me demanda t-il avec un regard interrogateur.

- Je l'ai percutée dans la forêt accidentellement, et je souhaitais savoir si sa ne te gênais pas te regarder si elle va bien et si elle est en bonne santé.

- Pas de soucis, suis moi dans mon bureau.

Je le suivis donc jusqu'à son bureau. Je pénétra rapidement dans la pièce.

- Bon, reprit Carlisle, comment s'appelle t-elle ?

Cette question me déboussola quelque peu car je ne connaissais point la réponse.

- Je sais pas, elle ne ma pas parlée...

- Ah... Est ce que tu peut la poser sur la table d'auscultation ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Je la posa doucement, cela ne sembla pas la réveiller même si elle avait émit un petit grognement d'insatisfaction. Carlisle s'approcha d'elle, puis lui enleva doucement sa veste, elle commença à grogner. Il allait commencer à lui enlever son t-shirt mais elle se réveilla et se leva. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce en pleurant avant de ce basculer d'avant en arrière. Je m'approcha rapidement avant de m'accroupir face à elle.

- Hey, mon bébé, on te veut aucun mal. Je te le promet.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je posa main dans son dos et lui fis des caresses rassurantes. Ses larmes se firent de moins en moins abondantes. Elle leva son magnifique visage en ma direction. Je me perdais littéralement dans ses magnifique yeux bleu.  
Je passa doucement mes mains sous ses bras puis la souleva avant de la poser sur la table d'auscultation. Carlisle se mit face à elle et se baissa légèrement pour être à sa hauteur.

- Coucou ma belle, je suis Carlisle. Je suis médecin. Je vais juste voir si tu va bien et que tu n'a aucunes blessures. D'accord ?

J'allais lui dire qu'elle ne parlait pas, et donc ne comprenait sans doute pas se que nous dissions. Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, mon bébé hocha positivement de la tête.

- Ne crois pas qu'elle ne comprend pas qu'on lui dit, tu sais, c'est une demi-vampires, donc elle a des capacités intellectuel plus élevée que la norme.

- Mais, alors pourquoi ne répond t-elle pas ?

- Elle a dut être traumatisée par quelque chose...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas trop l'histoire, je tiens à préciser que dans le Tome 1, Ashley aura maximum 14ans. Et dans Te tome 2, elle aura 18ans. Donc pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas connaître l'enfance de Ashley, ils peuvent passer directement au Tome 2, ou il y a un peu plus d'actions ^^

...

_**Chapitre 2 : L'absence d'un être aimé est horrible.**_

_**Point de vue Rosalie :**_

Il lui enleva doucement son t-shirt. Je resta figée par ce que je voyais. Le torse de mon petit amour était couvert d'hématomes. Carlisle lui enleva toujours aussi doucement son pantalon. Son corps ne ressemblait en rien à celui d'un enfant de un ans ! Son petit ventre n'était pas rond et gonflé. Ses bras n'étaient pas potelés. Son visage n'avais plus aucuns traits enfantin.  
Carlisle l'ausculta rapidement et en déduis qu'elle se faisait frapper, et qu'elle n'était pas nourrit à sa faim. Il confirma mon hypothèse que s'était bien une demi-vampire comme Renesmée. Nous avions donc trouvés ce qui l'avais traumatisée et faisait qu'elle ne parlait pas.  
Carlisle me laissa la rhabiller alors qu'il était partir écrire quelque chose sur une feuille. Je la pris doucement sur mes genou et pris ses vêtements. Elle était tellement maigre. J'allais lui remettre ses vêtements mais vue comme ils étaient sale. Je pris donc rapidement un pyjama dans l'armoire à Renesmée et le mis doucement à mon petit amour. Elle semblait surprise de la douceur avec laquelle j'allais. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmena dans ma chambre puis la posa sur le lit.

- Tu veux dormir, ma puce ? Lui demandais je en sachant pertinemment que je n'obtiendrais aucune réponse.

Et comme je l'avais dit, elle ne faisait que me fixer. Elle ne savait peut être pas parler. Ou elle ne me comprenait pas. Pourtant, elle a comprit Carlisle. Je m'accroupis face à elle puis l'observa. Attendant une réponse de sa part. Au bout de dix minutes, elle se décida à hocher la tête alors qu'un sourire triomphant prenait place sur mon visage. Je tira la couverture alors que je lui faisais signe de venir de se coucher dans le lit. Elle marcha à quatre pattes sur le lit, elle était vraiment adorable. Elle s'allongea doucement sous les couvertures, observant chacun de mes mouvements.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Elle hocha directement la tête, un sourire en coin prenait place sur mes lèvres. Je m'allongea doucement à ses côtés, je la vis hésiter à s'approcher de moi. Je passa alors mes bras autours de ses frêles épaules et l'attira doucement contre moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et se tourna de manière à me voir puis approcha ses mains de son visage et ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir.  
Cela devait faire environ cinq heures qu'elle dormait. Je l'aime déjà. Je craque face à sa petit bouille. Elle est simplement adorable. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas son prénom. Elle commençait à bouger, elle me grimpa dessus puis passa ses mains autours de mon cou avant de nicher sa tête au creux de mon cou. Ses jambes passaient de chaque côtés de ma taille. Je noua mes mains dans son dos.

- Mickaël... L'entendis je murmurer.

Elle savait donc parler. Sa vois était douce et faible. Elle se réveilla rapidement avant de relever la tête. Ses yeux s'encrèrent dans les miens puis une teinte rosée prit place sur ses joues, je lui sourie.

- Faut pas être gênée mon petit ange. Lui dit je en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi, prenant entre ses petites mains un bout du pyjamas.

- Tu veux qu je te présente ma famille ?

Elle me regarda sans donner aucune réponse. Je soupira. Elle hocha rapidement la tête, comme si elle avait peur. Je la pris doucement dans les bras et descendis dans le salon. Toute la famille étaient présente.

- Bonjour à tous ! Leurs dit je joyeusement.

Tous mes répondirent avant de regarder mon petit bébé qui devenait toute rouge. Alice s'approcha rapidement de moi.

- Elle est adorable ! Me dit t-elle, surexcitée comme à son habitude.

- Oui. Lui répondis je en souriant.

Nous prîmes place dans le salon pour que je leur raconte comment je l'ai rencontrée, je n'avais cessée de la fixer pendant mon monologue.

- Elle va rester avec nous ? Me demanda gentiment Jasper.

- Oui.

_**Point de vue Ashley :**_

J'avais rêvée de mon frère. J'avais rêver... De mon frère. Je l'avais revue dans mon rêve... Waouh !  
J'ouvris doucement les yeux mais les referma aussitôt à cause de luminosité dans la pièce. Je les ré-ouvris et m'habitua petit à petit à la lumière. J'analysa parla suite la pièce ou je me situais, une assez grande pièce, j'étais sur un lit, dans les bras de quelqu'un. Non. Je rectifie, sur quelqu'un. Je reconnus à la fragrance Rosalie, mes jambes encerclais la taille de cette dernière tandis que ma tête étais nichée dans son cou. Je releva la tête puis la fixa. Je me m'étais dans cette position qu'avec mon frère. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer alors que Rosalie me sourit.

- Faut pas être gênée mon petit ange. Me dit t-elle en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête.

Je descendis rapidement du corps de Rosalie et m'assis puis joua nerveusement avec le bout de ma veste.

- Sa te dit que je te présente ma famille ? Me dit t-elle avec un sourire remplit d'amour maternel.

Je commençais à paniquer, et si ils étaient méchants ? Qu'ils allaient me frapper ? Me crier dessus ? Rosalie du percevoir ma peur car elle passa doucement sa main dans mon dos.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne te feront rien.

Elle me prit doucement dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre avant de descendre un grand escalier, la maison semblait grande et la décoration était ravissante. Je sentis mon cœur commencer à battre de plus en plus vite à l'idée de rencontrer des gens que je ne connaissais pas ainsi que leurs intentions. Nous pénétrâmes dans le grand salon. Sept regards me fixait. Il y avais quatre garçons dont Carlisle et trois filles.

- Je te présente Emmett, mon mari.

Elle me montra un homme grand et baraqué. Ses cheveux étaient court et noir. Un frisson de peur s'empara de mon corps. Il s'approcha de moi, il voulu me prendre dans ses bras mais je m'accrocha à Rosalie en commençant à pleurer. Emmett recula rapidement avec un regard triste. Après un long silence, Rosalie me présenta les autres personnes.  
Les présentations furent assez rapide, personnes n'avais essayés de s'approcher de moi. J'avais retenue quasiment tout leurs prénoms.

Je savais que Edward et Bella étaient en couple et avait une fille, Renesmée. Ils semblaient assez sympas. Il y a avait ensuite Jasper et Alice, cette dernière débordait d'énergie. Elle m'avait fait un magnifique sourire, Jasper quand à lui semblait plus réservé. Et il y avait le dernier couple, Carlisle que je connaissais déjà et Esmée. Cette femme semblait être la gentillesse incarnée ! Mais, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais lui accorder ma confiance.

Carlisle se mit en face de moi et prit la parole.

- Nous sommes une famille assez spéciale, déjà, nous ne buvons pas du sang humain mais du sang animal. Et Edward, Jasper et Alice ont des dons. Edward peut lire les pensées. Jasper ressentir les émotions et Alice voir l'avenir.

Edward me regarda bizarre et prit immédiatement la parole une fois que Carlisle eu finis.

- Je n'arrive pas à lire tes pensées, tu as un don ?

Je n'osais pas répondre, mon corps commençais à trembler tandis que les larmes prenait places sur mon visage. Rosalie resserra son étreinte autours de mon corps, je m'agrippa encore plus à elle. J'entendis Carlisle expliquer que j'avais été traumatisée. une fois qu'il eu terminer son monologue, pleins de questions se posèrent, des gens me regardait, d'autres parlait à Carlisle. Je nicha ma tête dans le cou de Rosalie pendant que cette dernière me caressait le dos. Nous prîmes ensuite place sur le canapé. Des gens me posaient des questions mais je ne répondais pas. Trop effrayée à l'idée qu'ils me frappent. Mon estomac émit un gargouillement, Rosalie me regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Tu as faim ?

Je secoua rapidement la tête en signe de négation. Je n'ai pas le droit de manger. N'y de me plaindre. N'y de parler. C'est comme sa que maman ma élevée. Elle se leva en me prenant dans ses bras puis m'emmena dans la cuisine. J'observais chacun de ses mouvements. Elle sortit un biberon du placard, le remplit de lait puis le passa au micro-ondes. Elle mit ensuite deux cuillères de chocolat dedans avant de remettre la tétine sur le biberon et le secouer. Elle approcha ensuite le biberon de ma bouche, involontairement je me mis à pleurer. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, posa le biberon et me berça pour me calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me calma et commença à m'endormir, elle reprit le biberon et me le mit doucement dans la bouche. Involontairement je me mis à le téter. Heureuse de pouvoir manger.

_**Point de vue Rosalie :**_

Je la tenais fermement contre moi, la regardant dormir en buvant de temps en temps sont biberon. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi n'avais pas voulue le boire. Ses monstres qui lui servaient de parents avaient du lui en faire vivres des choses ! Comment pouvait-on frapper un enfant ? L'empêcher de manger ? Je l'aime déjà. J'entendis quelqu'un arriver dans la cuisine, je releva la tête pour voir Esmèe s'approcher de nous, elle prit une chaise et s'assit à côtés de moi avant de chuchoter :

- Elle est adorable. Elle passa doucement sa main le long de sa joue.

- Oui... Je ferrais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse, c'est ma petite princesse.

- C'est triste qu'elle a été traumatisée par des êtres sans cœur. La pauvre, sa n'a pas du être facile tous les jours.

- Oui, je vais allée la changer.

Je reposa le biberon sur l'évier et partis voir Bella.

- Hey, sa t'embête si je t'empreinte des vêtements à Renesmèe pour ma petite princesse ?

- Absolument pas ! Va te servir. Me dit t-elle en souriant.

Je monta rapidement les escaliers en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller mon petit amour. Je pénétra dans la chambre de Renesmèe, j'ouvris son armoire et choisir un bodies à rayures rose et blanc, un pull beige clair avec un petit ours dessus, un jeans, des chaussettes et des converses. Je partis ensuite dans la salle de bain, je la posa ensuite doucement sur la table à langer.

- Ma petite princesse ? Tu te réveille, on va prendre ta douche.

Je déposa doucement un baiser sur sa joue. Ma petite puce ouvrit rapidement les yeux et commença à pleurer en tremblant.

- Hey ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je la pris dans mes bras et la berça. Elle ne voulait pas se calmer, je quitta la salle de bain, c'est pleurer se firent de moins en moins fort avant de cesser. Je pénétra dans la salle de bain, elle recommença doucement à pleurer, je l'allongea sur la table à langer.

- Regarde moi. Elle le fit. Je te ferrais aucuns mal, je te le promet. Tu ne veux pas prendre de douche ?

Elle hocha rapidement négativement de la tête.

- D'accord, c'est pas un soucis !

Je la déshabilla doucement puis pris un gant de toilette, le mouilla puis mis du savon dessus avant de le passer sur le corps de ma princesse. Je me dépêcha un peu pour ne pas qu'elle est trop peur, je la rhabilla plus doucement avant de la porter et l'emmener dans la chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Noël !**_

_**Point de vue Rosalie :**_

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés, et Noël approchait à grand pas, à la plus grande joie d'Alice.

Alice et moi avions fait les magasins, rien que toutes les deux. J'avais achetée différents vêtements pour mon petit amour, ainsi que des tétines Mickey et un doudou Bugs Bunny. Elle semblait adorer ! Elle passait la plupart de son temps avec.

Cela devait faire environ 2mois qu'elle vivait chez nous, j'avais réussis à savoir son prénom: Ashley. Je suis en totale fascination sur son prénom. Elle ne parle toujours pas... Elle dit juste quelques " mots " parfois.

Les fêtes de Noël approchait, et autant dire qu'Alice et Emmett commençaient à êtres excités ! Resnesmées aussi d'ailleurs, elle avait déjà fêtée un Noël. Il y avait que Ashley qui ne connaissait pas, mais j'étais heureuse qu'elle le découvre avec nous ! Elle se demandait se qui se passait parfois.

- Tous le monde au salon, TOUTE SUITE ! Hurla Alice avant de sautiller en tapant dans ses mains.

Je descendis en souriant avec Ashley dans mes bras, imaginant Emmett et Alice près à organiser un trucs " génialisimement bien " comme dirait Emmett. Je m'approche de ce-dernier et l'embrassa doucement, il me fit un grand sourire. Ce que je l'aime ! Je m'assis sur le canapé et assis Ashley sur mes genou puis regarda Alice qui avait aussi un grand sourire. Une fois toute la famille présente, elle commença son monologue.

- Comme vous le savez, c'est bientôt Noël !

- Nowel ! Nowel ! Dit Renesmée de sa voix aiguës et mélodieuse en tapant dans ses mains avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, ma puce ! Je disais donc, Emmett et moi, avions penser décorer la maison pour fêter sa ! Et bien sûr, tous le monde nous aidera !

Alice continua de parler pendant que tourna Ashley pour qu'elle soit face à moi, je commença à lui parler doucement de façon à ne pas gêner Alice.

- Tu sais ce que c'est, Noël ?

Elle hocha négativement de la tête.

- Et bien, c'est le moment ou le père Noël arrive dans la nuit, et t'offre des cadeaux.

Elle me regarda bizarrement. Nessie s'approcha et posa sa main sur le bras d'Ashley puis lui envoya des images, sans doute du Noël dernier. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de ma petite princesse.

- Aller aller aller ! Au boulot les petites lutins de Noël ! Nous dit Alice en sautillant.

Je souris, laissa Ashley sur le canapé avec Renesmée et partit chercher des décorations de Noël.

_**Point de vue Alice :**_

Nous étions dans 12 Décembres, et prise d'une envie de décorer la maison pour la fête de Noël, j'avais embauchée tous le pour m'aider ! Emmett, Carlisle et Jasper décoraient l'extérieur, tandis que Edward et Bella décoraient l'étage, enfin je les soupçonnais de passer leurs temps à s'embrasser plutôt que de décorer ! Resnesmée dormait. Esmèe et Rosalie décoraient le rez-de-chaussé et Ashley était assise sur le canapé, elle me regardait en train de décorer le sapin de Noël. Elle avait sa choupa ( Emmett dit sa quand il veut désigner la tétine, et maintenant je le dit tous le temps ! ) et son doudou avec elle. C'est grand yeux bleu remplit d'étoiles de fascination regardait les décorations que je mettais. Je m'accroupis devant elle se qui attira son regard, j'avais donc toute son attention.

- Tu trouve sa jolie, ma puce ?

Elle me regardait mais ne me répondit point. Comme vous pouvez le constater, elle ne parle toujours pas. Dés fois elle laisse échapper des petits gémissements de joie et dit " Ma " pour appeler Rosalie mais c'est assez rare.

Je continua donc de décorer le sapin avec toujours autant de bonne humeur. J'allais mettre une boule de Noël qui s'illuminait jusqu'à ce que j'entende un : " Haaa ! " Je me retourna pour voir Ashley, les bras tendues devant elle, les mains ouvertes en ma direction ainsi qu'un grand sourire collé au visage. Je m'approcha d'elle et lui montra la boule.

- Tu la veux ? Lui dit je en souriant.

Elle gémit une nouvelle fois en tendant ses mains vers l'objet de sa convoitise.

- Oui ou non ? Lui demandais je en espérant qu'elle réponde.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, je n'insista pas plus et la lui donna. Après avoir terminée le sapin de Noël, j'éteignis les lumières puis alluma le sapin. Je m'assis au côtés d'Ashley et pris cette dernière sur mes genou. Elle était littéralement fascinée par la décorations.

- Waaa ! Ma ! Ma ! Dit t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse.

- Oui, mon amour ? Lui répondis Rosalie en arrivant.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda le sapin.

- Waouh ! C'est magnifique Alice !

Elle s'assit à côtés et regarda sa fille qui lui montrait du doigt le sapin en disant : " Ma ! Ma ! " Qui signifiait Maman.

- Oui ma chérie, c'est jolie, hein ?

La petite hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

- Elle a l'air d'aimer ! Dit je à Rose en souriant.

- Oui, je vais continuer d'aider Esmèe, j'emmène ma petite puce.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue, prit Ashley puis partit retrouver Esmèe.

Après avoir passé quelques heures à décorer la maison, je contempla la maison. Elle était magnifique ! Tous ses décors lumineux apportait de la joie. Les rires de Renesmée aussi. Rosalie était assise dans la canapé avec Ashley dans ses bras qui était partit au pays des rêves. Je fus prise d'une envie de faire du shopping, il faut bien acheter des cadeaux de Noël !

_**Point de vue Rosalie :**_

Ashley s'était endormit dans mes bras avec son doudou et sa tétine, elle était adorable. Alix arriva devant moi, joyeuse comment à son habitude.

- Sa te dit un tour en ville ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

- On peut emmener Ashley et Nessie.

- Oui.

- Je t'apporte le Maxi Cosy.

- D'accord, merci.

Comme l'avait dit, Alice déposa le Cosy devant moi, puis elle partit se préparer. Je pris doucement Ashley dans mes bras, cette dernière émit un gémissement en fronçant des sourcils, je la déposa délicatement dans le Cosy. Mais au moment ou je voulue me reculer, je sentis quelques choses me retenir, je regarda pour voir les petites mains de ma fille agrippées à mon t-shirt, je les défis doucement puis partis lui chercher sa veste, ses chaussures ainsi que ces lunettes de soleil. Je redescendis retrouver mon petit ange qui dormait toujours. Je m'agenouillai devant le Maxi Cosy, lui enleva doucement son doudou puis je le releva avec ma main gauche. De mon autre main, je lui enfila sa veste, des petits gémissements de mécontentement s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Je galérais un peut pour lui mettre sa veste ! Je du trop la secouer car elle commença à pleurer au moment ou j'avais finis de lui mettre sa veste. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras en marchant. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma et se rendormis dans mes bras. Je la reposa alors dans le Maxi Cosy et lui mis ses chaussures. Je pris donc la nacelle et la mis dans la voiture puis lui donna son doudou et sa tétine. Je rentra dans la maison pour voir ou en était Bella.

- Tu t'en sors ? Lui demandais je.

- Oui, tu peux mettre Renesmée dans son Maxi Cosy puis le mettre dans la voiture ? Sinon, Alice va crier comme quoi je ne suis pas prête.

- T'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de Renesmée pendant que tu te prépare.

Je lui souris puis elle donna doucement Resnesmée, elle était si petite ! Je la mis dans le Maxi Cosi puis l'emmena dans la voiture à côtés de mon petit ange qui dormait paisiblement. Je m'installa entre Resnesmée et Ashley. Alice et Bella arrivèrent rapidement, en quelques minutes nous étions arrivées en ville. Je sortis de la voiture, pris la nacelle d'Ashley et la clippa sur sa poussette, Bella dit de même avec Resnesmée. Puis nous partîmes faire les magasins, j'achetai pleins de vêtements pour Ashley. D'ailleurs, cette dernière commençait à se réveiller, elle jouait avec son doudou.

- Choupa...

Je me retourna rapidement pour Ashley me regarder, je rêve ou elle avait parlée ? Je m'accroupis devant la poussette et la regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as dit quelque choses mon amour ?

J'espérais qu'elle me réponde ! Malheureusement elle ne dit rien...

- J'ai du rêver...

J'allais me relever jusqu'à ce que j'entende à nouveaux le mot : " Choupa " sortir de la bouche de ma fille. J'aime tellement sa voix ! Aiguës et mélodieuse. Je la regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Tu veux ta tétine ?

Elle m'offrit un merveilleux sourire en hochant de la tête. Je fouilla dans mon sac et trouva rapidement la tétine.

- Tiens mon ange.

Je la lui donna avant de lui faire un bisous sur sa tête.

Cela devait faire environ une demi-heure que Ashley était réveillée, et je voyais bien qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer car elle bougeait de plus en plus dans la poussette. je lui donna donc la fameuse " Sophie la Girafe ", elle s'amusait avec puis nous continuâmes de faire les magasins.

_**Point de vue Ashley :**_

Je me réveilla doucement, je constata que j'étais dans une poussette, il y avait du bruit autours, j'ouvris doucement les yeux pour voir pleins de gens, je vis Rosalie regarder des vêtements pour moi, Alice était plus loin et Bella était quelques rayons à côtés, mais toujours pour les bébés. Je joua avec mon doudou un peut de temps, mais je commença rapidement à m'ennuyer. Je voulais sortir de cette poussette ! Rosalie me donna un autre jouet, une genre de grande girafe mais en petite. Je joua un peut avec, tout en essayant discrètement de comprendre comment détacher la chose qui me maintenais à la poussette. J'appuya un peu partout, puis j'entendis un "clic" et je pus enfin bouger ! Je regarda Rosalie qui était assez loin, j'escaladai le cosy et descendis, j'arrivais un peu près à marcher, je me promenais dans les différents rayons, il y avait des gens, certains me regardaient, d'autres pas. Je pris ma tétine qui était dans ma poche de ma veste et la mit dans ma bouche puis attrapa Bunny et partis à l'aventure à travers les rayons pleins de gens. Après m'être promenée, je reviens au rayon ou Rosalie était tout à l'heure, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas y être, je la chercha des yeux, mais bon, vue ma hauteur, ce n'est pas évident. Je ne la trouvais pas ! Je commençais à paniquer, restons calme. Elle ne doit pas être loin. J'ai deux solutions, soit je pleure et cela fait que Rosalie arrivera en moins de une seconde, ou alors je la cherche. La solution deux semble plus raisonnable. Je partis donc à sa recherche. Je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par la taille et me soulever, je me retourna rapidement pour voir Alice, je mis ma tête dans le creux de son cou, elle passa sa main dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes fesses pour me tenir contre elle, mes jambes passaient autours de fine taille.

- Tu étais partis ou ? Me demanda Alice. Bon, maintenant, il faut que je retrouve Rosalie.

En moins de quelques minutes elle l'avait retrouvée, Rosalie semblait complètement paniquée.

- Je l'ai retrouvée !

Je pouvais entendre le sourire d'Alice dans sa voix. Je passa des bras de cette dernière à ceux de Rosalie, je me remit dans le même position qu'avec Alice. Rosalie me fit un câlin puis me remit dans cette satanée poussette, elle s'agenouilla devant moi, me regarda avec sérieux.

- Tu ne dois pas partir comme sa, tu aurais du me le dire que tu ne voulais pas rester dans la poussette, tu m'a fais peur.

Elle garda dans ses bras pendant qu'elle continua de regarder les vêtements, me demandant parfois mon avis, me faisant pleins de câlins et bisous. Je finis par me rendormir sur elle.

Je sentis qu'on me remettais dans la poussette, je gémis de mécontentement... Finalement, c'est assez confortable pour dormir, je voulu me tourner pour m'allonger sur le côtés mais à cause de la ceinture je ne pus le faire. j'entendis un " clic " et je pus me tourner, je chercha à tâtons Bunny.

- Que cherches tu ? Me demande Alice.

- Bunny.

Je le sentis alors dans ma main, j'approchai ma peluche près de mon visage.

- Mershi.

Je me réveilla quelques heures plus tard, dans mon lit. Mon Bunny était toujours là, je chercha ma tétine, j'essayai de m'asseoir, enfin de rester assise, ce qui était assez complexe je dois dire. Je vis ma tétine part terre, j'arrivai difficilement à me lever grâce au barreau mais retomba rapidement. Comme je vais réussir à la récupérer ? Aller Bunny ! Va la chercher ! J'envoyai Bunny en l'air, il tomba hors du lit. Vas-y Bunny ! Donna là-moi ! Je soupira. Décidément, Bunny ne voulait rien faire. Je tenta d'escalader le lit sans grand résultat. Je fronça des sourcils, tu crois vraiment me résister ? Sale lit en bois ! Je pris un barreau entre mes deux mains et le serra de toutes mes forces, essayant de le casser... Sa ne fonctionne pas... Plus qu'un solution.

- Maaaaman !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit rapidement, elle me sourit et s'approcha de moi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tétine Mickey elle est tombée par terre, alors j'ai envoyée Bunny pour la récupérer mais il veut pas me la donner !

Je vis maman rigoler doucement, faire le tour du lit, ramasser ma tétine et mon doudou puis me les rendre. Je les pris avec joie, je tendis ensuite mes bras en direction de maman, elle me prit dans ses bras. Nous descendîmes le escaliers, Rosalie me mit dans la chaise haute puis me donna à manger.

- Rosaliiiie ? Tu peux m'aider pour réorganiser mon dressing ? Lui demanda Alice de l'étage.

- Oui, j'arrive !

Rosalie me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena dehors, je vis Zasper assit dans l'herbe, elle s'approcha de lui.

- Jasper ?

- Oui ? Répondis t-il en se retournant.

- Tu peut garder Ashley ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle me posa doucement entre les jambes de ce dernier, puis déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Je reviens.

Je la regarda partir avant de ma reconcentrer sur Bunny.

- Comment il s'appel, ce lapin ?

- Il shappel Bugs Bunny !

Je m'appuya contre Zaspar avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu fais quoi, ici ?

- Je regarde le ciel.

Je leva la tête en direction du ciel, il y avait pleins de petites choses qui brillaient.

- Pourquoi il y a des n'ampoules dans le ciel ?

Il rigola avant de me répondre.

- Ce ne sont pas des ampoules, mais des étoiles.

- Des n'étoiles ? Sa sert à quoi ?

- A rien.

- Et shé quoi le truc à côté ?

- La lune.

- Elle est beaucoup grosse ?

- Oui.

- Elle sert à quoi ?

- A rien non plus.

- Ha ! Tu as vue Bunny ? Shé des n'étoiles et la lute !

- La lune. Me corrigea t-il en souriant.

Je lui sourie en retour, je sentis une substance liquide tomba sur mon nez, puis mon bras.

- Zaspar ! Les n'étoiles et la lute me font pipi dessus !

Il se mit à rigoler.

- Mais non, chez juste de la pluie !

Il me reprit dans ses bras, puis nous rentrâmes dans la maison, il me posa près de mes jouets tandis qu'il prit un livre et partit en lire son contenu sur me canapé. Je jouais depuis déjà quelques minutes puis quelqu'un vint me voir.

- Ma chérie ,

Je me retourna pour voir Esmée.

- Oui ?

- On va aller prendre ton bain. Me dit t-elle en souriant.

Nous partîmes donc dans la salle de bain. Un heure plus tard, et après une petite inondation, des rires et le temps qu'à mit Esmée à m'habiller, nous voilà sortit !


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Vacances !**_

_**Quelques jours plus tard :**_

_**Point de vue Rosalie :**_

Nous avions décidés de retourner dans notre villa qui se trouvait à Hollywood pour un mois, puis nous reviendrons à Forks, je posa délicatement Ashley dans son lit. Je descendis au salon retrouver le reste de la famille.

- Tous est prêt ? Leur demandais-je.

- Oui, la maison est déjà aménagée. Me répondit Esmée.

- Nous allons partit les premiers. Me dit Carlisle.

- D'accord !

Carlisle et Esmée montèrent dans leur voiture et partirent.

- Vous partez quand ? Demanda Emmett à Alice.

- Je pense maintenant aussi, le temps que je range ma garde-robe.

- Alors allons-y. Enchaîna Jasper.

Ils partirent à leurs tour, il ne restait plus que Edward et Bella.

- On part en même temps ? Nous demanda Edward.

- Oui, vous avez encore un peu de temps.

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard de défis et partirent jouer à la console.

Nos affaires étaient prêtes et chargées dans le coffre, je pris doucement Ashley dans mes bras et la porta jusqu'à la voiture puis la mit dans le siège-auto. Je partis ensuite chercher les garçons.

Après des heures de route, nous étions enfin arrivés. La villa n'avait pas changée, la piscine, le grand jardin, les jeux pour les filles. Emmett sortit toutes les valises et les mit dans la chambre, je sortis Ashley qui était toute excitée. Elle courrait partout, elle fit le tour du jardin et revint me voir.

- Maaamaaan !

- Oui ma puce ?

- Il y a une grosse baignoire dans le jardin !

- C'est une piscine. Lui dis je en rigolant.

- Une piscine ? Mais elle est beaucoup grande !

- Oui.

Puis elle repartit en courant. Après avoir ranger toutes les affaires, je donna à manger à Ashley puis je l'emmena dans sa chambre pour la mettre en pyjamas puis au lit. Je voyais bien qu'elle voulait dormir même si depuis tout à l'heure elle me disait le contraire. Elle se réveilla une heure et demi après que je l'ai couchée, je l'entendis m'appeler. Je monta rapidement, je la vis assise dans son lit, elle peinait à rester dans cette position, je l'aida en mettant ma main dans son dos. J'aimais la petite bouille qu'elle avait quand elle se réveillait, je la prit dans mes bras et partis la changer avant de redescendre.

- Coucou ma princesse !

- Papa !

Elle saute de mes bras pour aller dans ceux d'Emmett. J'aimais les voir ensemble, entendre leurs rires, voir leurs sourires.

_**Point de vue Ashley :**_

J'étais dans les bras d'Emmett, ce dernier m'emmena dehors.

- Papa ?

- Oui, princesse ?

- Tu es capable de plonger tout habillé dans la piscine ?

- Bien sur !

Il me posa part terre et saute dans la piscine puis m'envoya de l'eau. il sortit de l'eau et me courra après pour me faire un câlin mouillé, il réussit à m'attraper. Il m'emmena vers la piscine, il me posa sir le rebord puis plongea. Il se mit face à moi et me lança un regard de défie.

- Et toi, tu es capable de sauter ?

- Oui !

Je sauta donc dans l'eau, bien sûr papa me rattrapa. Maman arriva rapidement et prit un air faussement fâché.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faite tout habillés dans la piscine ?

Je regarda papa, nous lui fîmes un sourire remplis d'innocence. Rosalie me prit dans ses bras, m'emmena dans la chambre et me mit un maillot de bain puis me ramena dehors avec Emmett qui était en maillot de bain, nous repartîmes dans la piscine.

_**Point de vue Rosalie :**_

Je partis dans ma chambre mettre un maillot de bain rouge, blanc et argenté. Tous le monde suivit le mouvement et nous partîmes tous dans la piscine. J'avais mis un gilet de natation à ma fille pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser en toute sécurité. Bella avait mit Renesmée dans une bouée en forme de siège qui lui permettait de rester hors de l'eau. Pendant ce temps, Alice ce faisait " bronzer " sur un transat gonflable, mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett qui se jeta sur elle, j'entendis ma sœur crier puis des petits " gloups gloups gloups ". Je regarda Ashley qui était dans les bras de Jasper, ce dernier l'aidait à monter sur un dauphin gonflable. Quand à Carlisle et Esmsée, ils étaient dans un petit renfoncement de la piscine ou on pouvait s'asseoir et nous regardaient. Et Edward s'amusait à embêter Alice avec Emmett.

Je fus soudainement soulever, je regarda qui me prenait dans ces pour voir Emmett, je l'embrassa doucement, espérant lui faire passer l'envie de me jeter à l'eau. Mais malheureusement, sa ne fonctionna pas, car une fois notre baiser terminé, il m'envoya dans l'eau.

Je sortis rapidement de l'eau sous les rires de ma fille. Je me tourna vers elle et m'approcha rapidement, je commença à la chatouiller, elle me supplia d'arrêter. J'arrêta quelques après et partis voir Bella qui s'amusait avec Nessis.

- Coucou ma belle. La saluais je.

- Salut.

- Elle à l'air de bien s'amuser. Lui dit je en désignant sa fille.

- La tienne aussi !

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement, les cris d'Alice continuèrent de résonner.

- La pauvre Alice. Lui dis je.

- Oui !

- Tu veux aller l'aider ? Je garde Resnemée.

- Merci !

Elle déposa un bisous sur ma joue et partit aider Alice, je faisais bouger doucement la bouée de Resnésmée. Je regarda Bella qui sauta sur le dos d'Emmett et le fis couler dans l'eau. Jasper s'occupait toujours de ma fille et il semblait adorer.

Nous sommes restés toute l'après midi dans la piscine, puis nous étions partis nous rhabiller.

Quelques années après, j'avais enfin découvert le passé d'Ashley.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs Souvenirs !**_

_**Point de vue Rosalie :**_

_**Flash Back :**_

- Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! ! !

J'entends dis quelqu'un courir dans le couloir avant de pénétrer violemment dans la chambre. J'étais confortablement assis sur mon lit et, en train de lire jusqu'à ce que mon petit ange saute sur le lit. Elle était en pyjamas avec sa tétine et son Bunny.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, ma puce ?

- Neshie, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vue ma vie d'avant !

- Ta vie d'avant ?

- Oui ! Quand j'étais avec mon ancien papa et ancienne maman !

- Ah bon ?

Il faudra que j'aille voir Renesmée alors !

- Je te laisse maman, Bunny il veut aller prendre un bain !

- D'accord.

Je déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, puis elle partit en courant.

Nessie avait donc vu le passé de ma pitchoune ? Je voulais à tout prix le voir ! Dès que je demandais à renseignements à Ashley sur son passé, elle restait toujours de vague. Je déposa mon livre. Je percuta ses dernières paroles. Elle veut donner un bain à Bunny ?

- Ashley ! Dis je en descendant rapidement les escaliers.

Un regard à gauche, à droite. Je ne vois pas mon petit ange ! Je regarde dehors et la vit sous la pluie avec Bunny dans les mains. J'ouvris rapidement la baie-vitrée.

- Ashley ? Que fais tu ?

- Je donne un bain à Bunny ! Me dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Je souris.

- Viens ma puce, tu vas attraper froid.

- J'arrive !

Elle se leva et rentra dans la maison avec Bunny. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre avant de la poser sur la table à langer. Les autres étaient partirent au lycée sauf Bella qui était restée avec Renesmée, et Carlisle que et Esmée étaient partis travailler. Je mis un survêtement Adidas à ma petite pitchoune, puis nous descendîmes dans le salon. Je la posa pars terre, devant ces jouets avec lesquels elle commençait à jouer.

- Je reviens ma puce. Lui dit je déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Puis je partis dans la chambre de Bella, je frappa avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de cette dernière qui m'en avait donnée l'autorisation.

- Salut. Lui dit je en souriant.

Elle était allongée sur son lit avec Nessie sur elle.

- Ashley est venu me voir en me disant que Nessie avait vue son passé. Je me demandais si elle pourrait me le montrer ?

Je la vis de lui me regarder puis regarder Resnesmée. Cette dernière devait sans doute lui envoyer lui envoyer des images pour lui répondre.

- Elle semble d'accord. Me dit elle avec un sourire en coin. Je vous laisse toutes les deux, je vais aller voir Ashley pendant ce temps.

Elle me tendit Nessie que je pris dans mes bras, je mis un bras dans son dos puis l'allongea sur mes genoux.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, comme si elle me demandait " Tu es sûre ? ", j'hocha positivement la tête.

Elle hésita puis posa doucement sa main sur la mienne. Plein d'images envahirent ma tête.

_**Passé d'Ashley :**_

_**Point de vue Shania :**_

Une puissante douleur me pris au niveau du ventre.

- Kaleb !

Mon mari arrive rapidement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mon amour ?

- J'a... J'accouche ! Arg !

Kaleb me prit dans ces bras puis m'emmena dans la voiture. Nous nous rendions chez des amis, Lionnel et Leysha, ils étaient tous les deux médecins et vampires. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à leur maison, Kaleb me reprit dans ses bras. Visiblement, Lionnel et Leysha avaient été prévenus de notre arrivée car tous le matériel était déjà prêt pour l'accouchement. Kaleb me posa doucement sur une table d'auscultation. Je sentais un des bébés commençait à sortir. Je ne vous l'avez pas dis, mais je suis enceinte de jumeaux. Aïe ! Un petit garçon et une petite fille, deux petits anges, deux petits vampires qui feront honneur à notre famille !

- Shania ? Tu es avec nous ? me demanda Lionnel.

- Ou... Oui. Murmurais je alors qu'une violente douleur dans me ventre me fis crier.

- Alors pousse de toute tes forces !

Je poussa de la force dont je disposais. J'entendis un cris aigus résonner dans la pièce. Ce cris sortait de ma gorge.

- Tu y es presque !

J'entendis des pleures de bébé faire échos dans la maison.

- Et un petit garçon ! Me dit Leysha en souriant.

- Pousse encore. Me dit Lionnel.

Je m'exécuta. Des pleures de bébé, diffèrent des premiers, firent eux aussi échos dans la maison.

- Et voilà la petite fille ! Comment vont s'appeler ces petits anges ? Me demanda Lionnel en m'offrant un magnifique sourire.

- Mickaël et Ashley.

- Très jolie prénoms. Me dit Leysha.

Kaleb s'approche de moi puis m'embrassa doucement.

- Il y a juste un petit soucis, ils sont demi-Vampiers. Me chuchota doucement mon mari, attendant ma réaction.

- Que... Quoi ? M'écriais je.

Je me leva et enroula une serviette autours de ma taille, mes forces soudainement revenus. Je m'approcha de mes deux enfants. Je sentais leurs sang. Entendais leurs cœurs battre.

- C'est quoi ces... Choses ?

- Tes enfants. Me dit Leysha, me regardant bizarrement.

- Mais ils ne sont pas vampires !

- Non, demi-vampires. Me dit Lionnel en souriant.

- Mon dieu ! J'ai crée monstres !

Lionnel et Leysha me regardèrent bizarrement.

- Absolument pas ! Regarde comme ils sont mignons ! Me dit cette dernière, ses yeux focalisées sur ces choses que j'avais crée.

- Tu parles ils so...

- Merci beaucoup d'avoir aidés ma femme à accoucher. Si vous avez besoins de quelques choses à l'avenir, n'hésitez pas ! Leurs dit Kaleb, me coupant volontairement la parole.

Il prit la chose prénommé Mickaël.

- Mais il n'y à pas de quoi ! Nous dit Lionnel en souriant.

- J'espère revoir vos enfant bientôt ! Nous dit Leysha.

Je pris l'autre chose dénommée Ashley puis partie en direction de la voiture. Kaleb attache Mickaël dans le siège-auto. Je me baissa pour poser Ashley dans l'autre siège mais sa tête heurta le haut de la voiture, elle commença à pleurer.

- Fait chier ! Saletés d'nains !

Je posa rapidement Ashley dans le siège et l'attache tout aussi vite, ces pleures ne firent qu'augmenter. Je m'assis à la place passager puis Kaleb démarra.

- Putain mais ta gueule Ashley ! Tu fais chier là !

- C'est vrai qu'elle est chiante à gueuler comme sa ! J'ai du faire genre que j'aimais ces petits nains devant Lionnel et Leysha.

Je rigola en écoutant sa phrase.

- Comment on va faire ? On ne peut pas se présenter devant nos amis avec de telles horreurs !

- En effet !

- Il faut sans débarrasser !

- Ou alors, on peut se défouler sur eux... !

Il me lança un regard sadique que je lui rendit.

- Bonne idée !

Nous arrivâmes rapidement chez nous, nous primes chacun un nain et le posa sur le canapé. Nous démontâmes la chambre que nous leurs avions construite pour la ramener au magasin histoire de ce faire rembourses ! L'excuse ? Les deux bébés sont morts. Nous partîmes ensuite dans différents magasins.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 : Un passé trop sombre pour une enfant...**_

_**Point de vue Ashley :**_

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux puis bailla. La pièce ou je me trouvais était assez sombre. Je savais que j'étais un demi-vampire, comment ? Bonne question. J'étais sur quelque chose d'assez confortable même j'avais horriblement froid ! Je vis que je ne portais qu'un fin pyjamas. Je regarda autours de moi pour voir mon frère, j'en sais des choses dit donc ! J'essaya de m'approcher de lui mais impossible, je ne pouvais bouger. Inconsciemment, mon pouce alla trouver refuge dans ma bouche, je commença à le téter puis à me rendormir.

Je fus réveillée brutalement par des gens qui parlaient forts, je me mis involontairement à pleurer.

- Voilà que la chieuse se met à chialer ! S'écria une voix masculine.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour voir une femme d'une trentaines d'années, ses cheveux étaient châtains foncés, son visage était fins. A ses côtés se trouvait un homme, visiblement du même âge, ses cheveux étaient noir ébènes. Je savais qu'ils étaient des vampires et qu'ils se prénommaient Shaina et Kaleb. Ce dernier s'approcha de moi et me donna une gifle.

- Ferme ta gueule bordel !

Les pleures se firent plus bruyant avant de devenir moins sonores. Mickaël s'était lui aussi réveillé et pleurait doucement. Shaina m'attrapa violemment par le bras puis passa sa sous mes fesses, la position dans laquelle j'étais, étais très inconfortable. Je recommença donc à pleurer. Je reçu une claque sur la tête ce qui ne me fis que pleurer plus. Elle m'emmena dans une pièce assez petite, il y avait une vieille couverture posée par terre. Shaina me posa dessus, puis déposa mon frère avant de quitter cette pièce. J'essaya de m'approcher de Mickaël mais je n'y arrivais pas, vivement le jour ou je pourrais marcher !

Des mois s'étaient maintenant écoulés. Je devais avoir environs 10mois tout comme mon frère, j'arrivais à me tenir debout quelques secondes avant de retomber. Papa et maman sont toujours aussi méchants avec nous, ils nous frappent si on fait trop de bruits, nous donnent à manger qu'une fois tous les deux jours ( heureusement que nous sommes demi-vampires et que nous n'avons pas besoins de trois repas par jours !)

J'ai découvert que je peux parler part télépathie avec Mickaël ce qui se révèle très pratique étant donner que nous ne savons pas parler oralement. Notre chambre n'avait pas changée, toujours cette vieille couverture et ce froid hivernale. Quelques larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je regarda mon frère, il dormait paisiblement. La porte s'ouvrit un grand coup, il se réveilla en sursaut. Shaina entra dans cette chambre avec un sourire sadique.

- C'est l'heure de prendre un bain ! Me dit t-elle en me regardant.

Je commença à trembler de peur, je me recula mais elle m'attrapa part les cheveux, m'arrachant un cris de douleur. Mickaël avait voulu se jeter sur elle mais il s'était prit un puissant coup dans le ventre et était retombé mollement sur la couverture alors que je murmurais son prénom en pleurant. Shaina me donna une gifle.

- Arrête de chialer !

Puis elle m'emmena dans la salle de bain, fit couler l'eau du bain avant de me poser part terre et de me déshabiller, elle me faisait mal, comme à chaque fois. Elle m'attrapa la nuque, me souleva et me plongea dans l'eau assez froide. Elle fit couler du shampoing dans sa main et me le mit sur la tête et frotta énergiquement, trop énergiquement ! Le shampoing me coulait dans les yeux, j'en avalais même ! Une fois que le shampoing fut finit elle posa sa main sur mon front, me poussa de manière à ce que toute ma tête soit dans l'eau, je commençais à paniquer alors que l'eau pénétrait dans ma gorge. Elle enleva enfin sa main et je pus me relever, en sortant la tête de l'eau, je fus prise d'une tous qui me faisais cracher l'eau ingurgitée.

Elle prit ensuite du gel douche et me nettoyait rapidement avant de me rincer avec la pomme douche. Elle enleva l'eau, me prit part le bras et m'emmena encore dans cette pièce avant de ma jeter sur cette putain de couverture. J'avais froid, tellement froid... Je vomi tous mes tripes. Mickaël m'essuya comme il le pouvait avec la couverture puis m'aida à enfiler des vêtements propres. Lui, il avait prit son bain hier, lui comme moi détestions prendre des bains. A chaque fois nos parents s'amusaient à nous mettre la tête sous l'eau, à nous faire mal.

Nous étions couchés, collés l'un contre l'autre, la couverture nous entourant. Essayant de nous réchauffer comme nous le pouvions. Shaina et Kaleb entrèrent dans la pièce dans un bruit sourd nous faisant sursauter. Kaleb prit Mickaël par le cou et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, le faisant s'écraser contre le mur.

- Mickaël ! Avais je criée en me précipitant vers lui.

Mais c'était sans compter sur ma mère qui me retint et m'envoya dans le mur à l'opposé de mon frère, j'étais part terre, je vis mon père tenant fermement a gorge de Mickaël, ce dernier commençait à manquer d'air, je vis ses yeux ce fermer, puis sont corps cesser tous mouvements, ne donnant plus aucuns signes de vie. Mon père laissa alors tomber le corps de mon jumeau lourdement à terre, j'avais plaquer mes mains sur ma bouche, mes parents étaient sortit de la pièce, un sourire sadique collés à leurs putains de visages ! Je me précipita vers Mickaël.

- Mickaël ! Réveilles toi ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser toute seule ! Tu m'a promis de rester avec moi pour toujours ! Tu es le seul sur qui je puisse vraiment compter ! La seule personne qui me reste... Je m'écroulai en pleurs sur son corps démunie d'un quelconque signe de vie. Je décida de quitter cette maison, ils étaient partit, la fenêtre étaient restée ouverte. Je déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je t'aime. Lui dis je alors qu'une larme coulait le long de ma joue avant de s'écraser sur les lèvres de Mickaël. Il était tout pour moi. Ma vie. Mon frère. Mon jumeaux. Mon confident. Ma raison de vivre. Toujours là pour m'aider. Pour m'écouter.

Je sauta part la fenêtre puis partis en courant.

_**Fin du Flash Back :**_

Voilà comment j'avais découvert le passé d'Ashley, je peux vous dire que j'avais été choquée de voir tout ce qu'elle avait vécue. J'ai essayée de l'aider au mieux pour qu'elle oublie tout sa, passant beaucoup de temps avec elle, lui faisant des câlins, des bisous. Je crois que maintenant, elle semble aller bien et ne plus penser à se passé qui est si sombre.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitres 7 : Dix longues années ce sont écoulées.**_

_**Point de vue Ashley :**_

Rosalie nous déposa, moi et Nessis devant notre collège, puis elle partit pour aller rejoindre les autres au Lycée. Nous étions maintenant âgées de 14ans, finis les tétines, les doudou et tout ce qui fait l'enfance, maintenant c'est l'adolescence. Enfin, comme dirait Jasper : la pré-adolescence. Je partie dans ma salle de cours, Nessis fit de même. Je commençais par Maths, une matière que je n'apprécie pas énormément. Je m'installa à ma place habituelle, sois au fond de la salle. Une jeune fille de ma classe maquillée comme une voiture volée passa à côté de ma table et poussa ma trousse pour qu'elle tombe par terre avant de rigoler comme une pauvre imbécile. Son petit ami la suivait et me donna une puissante claque derrière la tête. Je ramassa ma trousse sous les rires de " mes camarades de classe ".

La sonnerie se déclencha après une longue et interminable heure de cours, je sortis rapidement, je devais retrouver Resnesmée près des toilettes. J'avançais rapidement dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'attrape le bras et me plaque contre le mur, ils étaient trois, je les connaissais de vue. Celui qui me tenais s'appelais Waylon, à sa gauche Alexzander et à sa droite Keshawn. J'essayais de me défaire de l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur mon poignet, mais impossible.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Dis je avec un peu de méchanceté.

- " Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? ". Répéta Waylon avec un voix de petite fille, les deux autres mecs se mirent à rigoler.

Alexzander me mit un coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui me fit me plier en deux. Il me lâche puis je tomba à terre, Keshawn me donna un coup de pied dans le poignet qui émit un drôle de craquement, quelques secondes après une horrible douleur me pris dans le poignet. Et pour finir, Waylon me donna un coup de pied dans le dos, je resta à terre sans bouger.

- Ashley !

Les trois mecs partirent alors que Renesmée s'agenouilla à côtés de moi.

- Ashley ? Tu m'entends ? Que te voulais ces mecs ? Ils t-ont fait mal ?

Je m'assis en m'appuyant contre un mur.

- T'inquiète pas, ça va.

Je regardais mon poignet qui commençais à doubler de volume, comment allais-je cacher sa à ma famille ?

Renesmée vit mon bras mais ne fit aucuns commentaires. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrive, et à chaque fois Nessis me posais un tas de questions, mais à force de l'envoyer balader, elle à arrêtée.

La journée ce termina rapidement, Bella était venue nous chercher au collège. Nous montâmes dans la voiture, puis nous rentrâmes à la maison. Je monta directement dans ma chambre après avoir passé un rapide bonjour au membres de ma famille. Mon poignet me faisait mal, on pourrait ce demander pourquoi je ne me suis pas défendue faces à ces petits crétins. Et bien la réponse est assez simple, pour le moment je n'ai pas ma force vampirique, elle apparaitra que quand j'aurais atteins mes 18ans, l'âge ou je ne changerais plus physiquement.

Je partis dans ma salle de bain mettre mon poignet sous l'eau froide. Il avait commencé à dégonflé un petit peu, mais me faisait toujours aussi mal. J'espère que personnes ne se rendra compte de quoique ce soit, mais avec des vampires c'est dure...

Esmée nous appela pour qu'on aille manger, je sortis de ma chambre en même temps que Nessis. Celle-ci regarde mon poignet, je décida d'établir une conversation télépathique.

- Mon poignet ce voit beaucoup...?

- Un peu, oui.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont le remarquer ?

- Si tu ne le cache pas mieux que sa, certainement.

- Je dirais que je me suis fais mal en sport...

- Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas la vérité ?

Je lui lança un regard noir avant de descendre et de partir dans la cuisine. Je m'assis avant de prendre ma fourchette, rien que ce geste me faisait souffrir, à grande peine je retenue une grimace de douleur. Il y avait que Nessis et moi dans la cuisine, jusqu'à ce que Rosalie arrive. Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front puis sur celui de Renesmée.

- Alors les filles, comment c'est passé votre journée ?

- Disons qu'on a connue meilleure. Lui répondis Nessis tout en me regardant.

- Personnellement, ma journée était bien. Dis je en jetant un regard noir à Renesmée.

- Ma chérie, tu me le dirais si quelque chose ce passait mal au collège ? Me demanda Rosalie, notre échange visuel l'ayant interpelée.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Qu'est ce que t'es fais au poignet ? Me dit t-elle en prenant doucement mon poignet entre ses mains glacées ce qui me fit énormément de bien.

- Je me suis blessée en sport.

- Carlisle !

- Oui ? Demanda ce dernier en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Ashley c'est blessée au poignet, tu peux regarder s'il te plait ?

- Oui, pas de problèmes.

Il prit délicatement mon poignet entre ses mains. Après quelques minutes d'auscultation, il reprit la parole.

- Ce n'est qu'une entorse, rien de bien méchant. Tu devras cependant porter une attelle pendant environ une semaine.

Il partit avant de revenir et de me mettre une attelle. Je partis ensuite me coucher, la nuit fut trop courte à mon gout. Je me prépara, déjeuna puis nous montâmes dans la voiture de Rosalie. Elle nous laisse comme d'habitude devant le collège et repartit. Les journées continuèrent de défiler ainsi, je n'avais pas d'amis à part Nessis, les journées de cours étaient donc longues et démunis d'un quelconque intérêt. Le groupe de trois mecs s'amusaient à me taper, m'insulter, peut être parce que j'étais une Cullen. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'en avais marre qu'ils me manquent de respect, je sentais un sensation bizarre me gagner depuis quelques jours, une force qui m'était jusqu'à présent inconnue. Ils croyaient, parce qu'ils étaient des mecs, ils pouvaient me frapper ? Et sachez, qu'on ne manque pas de respect à un vampire, et encore moins un Cullen.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 : " La violence ne réssout pas les problèmes "**_

_**Point de vue Ashley :**_

Comme d'habitude, Rosalie nous emmena au collège. J'attendais qu'elle soit arrivée au Lycée pour m'approcher de Waylon, Alexzander et Keshawn. Ils étaient appuyer contre une barrière. Waylon descendit de son perchoir quand il me vit arrive, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvers.

- Mais ! Voilà notre meilleure amie ! Ashley !

Il s'approcha de moi, un sourire sadique pris place sur mes lèvres. Il s'arrêta devant moi, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, comme si une force inhumaine prit place dans mon corps, mon poing s'encastra dans sa machoire qui émit un craquement sonore. Resesmée s'approcha rapidement de moi, je pue voir dans le reflet de ses yeux, la couleur des mien : noire avec des éclats argenté. Waylon était à terre, sa tête avait émit un bruit sourd quand elle s'était écrassée parterre. Il n'était pourtant pas inconscient. Alexzander et Keshawn arrivèrent rapidement, ce dernier s'agenouilla à côté de Waylon. Alexzander me donna un coup de poing dans le ventre qui ne me fit pas si mal que sa, je lui donna un puissant coup de pied entre les jambes. Il devint soudainement pâle et cessa tous mouvements avant de s'écrouler à terre, il laissa échapper quelques gémissements plus ou moins sonores. Un de moins. Keshawn se releva rapidement et me donna un coup de poing en pleine tête. Me vue se trouble puis je ne vis plus rien, je sentis le contact fort douloureux avec le sol. Je me releva quelques secondes après, j'évita un de ses coups en me baissant puis lui donna un coup de poing sous la machoire qui le fit voler à quelques mètres, j'enchaina rapidement avec un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je m'approcha de Waylon, toi, tu va souffrir. Je lui pars la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Regarde moi, connard ! Lui crachai je.

Il regarda, du sang s'écoulait de sa lèvres. Je lui donna un coup de pied dans ses parties intimes, il cria de douleur.

- Tu as mal, hein ? C'est pour tout ce que tu m'a fais endurée ! Petit con !

Je le donna un coup dans les côtes, Renesmée s'approcha rapidement de moi.

- Ashley ! Calme-toi ! Ils sont tous inconscient ! Tu as eu ta vengeance ! ALors calme-toi !

- Non ! Je vais les tuer !

Je voulu refrapper Waylon mais quelque chose m'attrappa violement part la taille et me recula rapidement. Un grognement de colère et frustration sortis de ma cage thoracique. J'essaya de me libérer de l'emprise qui était autours de moi, donnant des coups de poing, mais rien n'y faisait.

- Chuuut... Calme-toi, mon bébé. Me dit doucement Rosalie.

Ma force commençait à petit à petit disparaitre, je me calma progressivement, Rosalie me lâcha et ce mit devant moi.

- C'est pour sa que tu ne voulais plus aller au collège ? Car ses garçons te frappaient ?

Un grognement sortit de ma bouche à l'évocation des mecs.

- Ces bâtards, tu veux dire !

- Oui ces gros bâtards qui on osés poser leurs mains sur toi. Depuis quand ils te frappent ?

- Le début de l'année quasiment...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en à jamais parlée ?

J'haussa les épaules.

- Tu n'ira plus dans ce putain de collège ! N'y dans aucuns n'autres collèges d'ailleurs !

- Tant mieux !

Elle me prit dans ces bras, je me mis involontairement à pleurer.

- Renesmée était au courant ?

- Oui...

_**Quelques mois plus tard :**_

Déjà plusieurs mois que nous avions quittées le collège, nous prenions donc des cours par correspondance. Je me sentais mieux, mon était prèsent tout comme ma bonne humeur. Tout était redevenue comme avant à ma plus grande joie.

...

Et voilà la fin du tome 1 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plu ! Le tome 2 comporte environ 10 chapitres, et j'ecris actuellement le tome 3 ^^

Laisser moi un petit commentaire ! :D


	9. Chapitre 1 Tome 2

Bonjour à tous ! Je poste le Tome 2 de ma fanfic', je pense que il va plaire un à certains ! ^^

Mais avant, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fanfiction et de laisser un commentaires ! Merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture ;)

...

_**I Don't Understand The Life **_

_**Tome 2**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Le temps passe. Une rencontre forte intéressante.**_

_**Point de vue Ashley :**_

_**30ans plus tard... :**_

J'ai enfin mes 18ans, j'ai toute ma force de vampire et cela depuis aproximativement 50ans. Nous avions tous décidés de retourner dans la petite ville de Forks, nous l'avions quittés pour éviter que les habitant ne suspectent quelque chose au sujet de notre condition de vampire. J'était actuellement dans ma chambre, regardant le magnifique soleil qui illuminait la forêt. Depuis quelques temps, et en voyant les couples dans la maison, j'ai envie de connaître l'amour moi aussi. J'ai déjà eu quelques petits-amis, mais rien de bien sérieux, et je n'ai jamais été réellement amoureuse. Parfois, je regrette d'être un vampire. De rester immortel. De devoir déménager souvent. Mais bon, ainsi est la vie. Je sortis sur le petit balcon dont ma chambre disposait, je m'appuya sur la rembarde, écoutant les oiseaux, le bruits des feuilles qu'elles émetaient à cause du vent, une biche qui s'abreuvait d'eau. Tous cela était relaxant. Je sauta par dessus la barrière et atterit avec une discrètion sans faille sur le sol. Je me mis à courir à toute allure, m'accrochant au arbres, je m'arrêta au milieu d'une clairière, celle de Edward et Bella. Je m'y allongea, comteplant le ciel pendant des heures avec mes oreillettes, dans mes oreilles, branchez directement à mon Ipod. Dans la musique qui résonnait dans mes oreilles, on pouvait entendre un homme jouer de la guitare en chantant de temps en temps. Je décida de me lever et d'aller à la plage. Je marchais le long de la mer, mes chaussures en main. J'entendis des bruits de pattes sur le sol de la forêt, je tourna rapidement la tête pour voir deux ombres passer à une vitesse... Inhumaine. Puis elles disparurent. Rester seule n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée, je vais appeller Renesmée.

- _Tu peux me rejoindre à la plage ? Il y a des ombres bizarres dans la forêt._

_- Pas de soucis, je suis la dans 4minutes._

Je continua de marcher comme si de rien était. Elle arriva au bout de quelques minutes.

- Hey, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il y avait des ombres dans la forêt, qui sont passées très rapidement... Trop rapidement.

Elle regarda attentivement dans la forêt.

- Je ne vois rien.

- Je crois qu'ils sont partient.

- Et si on allait vérifier ?

- Oui.

Je remis mes chaussures et partit dans le forêt puis me mit à courire à vitesse vampirique, observant tous les recoins de la forêt. Je m'arrêta, Nessis fit pareil.

- Tu te rappelle, tu traité dont nous avait parlés Carlisle ? Lui dis je.

- Avec les loups-garous ?

- Oui, c'était peut être des loups-garous que j'ai vue, ils devaient être transformés. Après tout, nous sommes sur la plage de la Push, soit le térritoire des loups.

- Tu as raison, mais si je me souviens bien, le traité ne s'applique qu'aux vampires, pas au demi-vampires, non ?

- Je pense, oui. On peut donc rester ici.

- Que veux tu...

- Dis donc, vous savez beaucoup de chose que les humains ne devraient pas connaître. Nous une voix masculine assez grave.

Je me retourna rapidement, sur la défensive, prête à attaquer.

- Qui êtes vous ? Leurs dis je assez méchament.

- Nous sommes les fameux loups-garous que tu as vus tout à l'heure.

J'identifia le jeune homme qui parlait, grand, relativement musclé, la peau mâte et les cheveux noir ébènes. Il avait les yeux fixés sur Renesmée. L'autre garçon était... Waouh. Il est simplement magnifique. Je croisa son regard, ce dernier était d'une intensiter, à en faire frémir n'importe qui. Je me repris quelques peu.

- J'ai l'impression de te connaître, dis le premier jeune homme en s'adressant à Nessis, tu ne serais pas la fille de Bella ?

Je le regarda, surprise.

- Oui... Mais comment le sais tu ?

- Je le reconnais, tu as ses yeux. Tu es magnifique, je t'ai déjà tenue dans mes bras, quand tu étais petite.

- Comment t'appel tu ? Lui demanda t-elle.

- Jacob. Jacob Black.

Renesmée me regarda, ce prénom me rappel aussi quelque chose. Bella nous avait déjà parlée de Jacob, des histoire qui c'était produit entre Jacob, Edward et elle. Pourquoi n'était t-il jamais revenue à la maison depuis ?

- Et toi, comment t'appel tu ? Demandais je à l'autre garçon.

- Je suis Embry Call.

- Et vous êtes tous les deux des loups-garous ?

- Oui, nous faisons partit de la même meute. Me r&pondis Embry, il me fit un magnifique sourire qui me fis fondre.

- Nous sommes désolées, mais devons partir. Leur dis Nessis.

- D'accord, on se revoit plus tard. Bye !

Puis ils se transformèrent en loups et partirent à toute allure dans la forêt. Je me tourna vers Renesmée.

- Jacob ? Lui dis je avec un petit sourire.

Elle avait encore un grand sourire plaqué au visage.

- Bon aller viens, on dois y aller ! Me dit t-elle avec un petit rire.

Nous rentrâmes à la villa, j'entendis Nessis partir voir Bella pour lui parler de Jacob. Je partis dans le salon et m'assis sur le canapé, Jasper était à côté, il lisait - encore - un livre. Il leva son regarde de son livre pour le fixer sur moi, il leva un sourcil.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non non, tout vas bien. Je réfléchie, c'est tout.

Il me regarda quelques secondes puis repartit dans sa lecture.

_**Une semaine plus tard :**_

Je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de Embry, à ma plus grande joie ! Nous étions comme des meilleurs amis, passions notre temps à rigoler, c'est vraiment un mec super. D'ailleurs, il faut que je parle avec Bella, histoire qu'elle illumine un peu ma lanterne.

Je sortis de ma chambre, longea le grand couloir avant de descendre l'escalier puis de partir dans le salon. Je chercha Bella du regard, je la vis assise sur le canapé, contemplant la vue qu'offrait la bai-vitrée. Je m'approcha d'elle.

- Bella...?

- Oui ? Me dit t-elle en se retournant.

- J'aimerais te parler..., je regarda tous les membres de la famille présent,...en privé.

- Pas de soucis !

Elle se leva en me souriant, puis nous sortîmes et nous mîmes à courir jusqu'à arriver assez long pour que les autres ne nous entendent pas.

- Tu voulais me parler de quoi...?

- De Embry, je sais que tu as connu le genre de même amour avec Jacob. Et je crois que je l'aime...

- Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de Jacob. Tu crois ? Quelque chose te fais douter ?

- Oui... C'est un loup-garou et je suis une demi-vampire. Et je ne sais pas si c'est bien de sortir avec, si c'est autorisé, ce que va penser Rosalie...

- C'est un loup-garou, et alors ? Justement, c'est bien car il vieillit pas, comme toi. Ensuite, pourquoi sa serait mal de sortir avec ? Et puis, je pense que c'est autorisé, qui t'en empêcherais ? L'avis de Rosalie est important sans l'être, c'est ta vie, tu la gère comme bon te semble. Certe, elle risque de pas super bien le prendre, mais ne crois pas que c'est parce qu'elle est contre Embry, non, elle veut juste que tu restes " son bébé ", elle veut te proteger et ne pas voir un homme te l'enlever. Tu comprend ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Je vais aller le voir tout à l'heure, on ne sort pas encore ensemble.

- Mais tu l'aime ?

- Je crois bien, oui !

- Et lui ?

- Je sais pas...

- Tu pourrais lui demander un truc pour moi...?

- Euh... Oui.

- Est ce qu'il s'est imprégné de toi ?

- Imprégné ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Tu le saura au moment voulu. Elle me sourit. Je te laisse aller à ton rendez vous !

Puis elle partit en courant.

- Merci. Murmurai-je, sachan pertinnement qu'elle l'entendrait.


	10. Chapitre 2

_**Chapiter 2 : Premier Amour.**_

_**Point de vue Ashley :**_

_- Tu pourrais lui demander un truc pour moi...?_

_- Euh... Oui. _

_- Est ce qu'il s'est imprégné de toi ?_

_- Imprégné ?_

_- Oui._

_- Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_- Tu le saura au moment voulu. Elle me sourit. Je te laisse aller à ton rendez vous !_

_Puis elle partit en courant._

_- Merci. Murmurai-je, sachan pertinnement qu'elle l'entendrait._

Je partis en courant vers notre lieu de rendez-vous, j'y arriva en quelques minutes. Je vis Embry, au centre de la clairière, le soleil ammenant ses majestueux rayins sur sa divine peau. Il était habillé très classe, un jeans, un t-shirt et une veste dont les manches était remontées aux coudes. Il me fit un magnifique sourire, je remarque qu'il avait mit une couverture parterre pour qu'on puisse si installer. Il s'approcha de moi.

- Bonjour, divine déesse dont la beauté n'égale pas ceux des anges !

- Bonjour, beau jeune homme dont la beauté fairait pâlir n'importe quels mannequins !

Il rigola puis me prit dans ses bras, nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochées, il était comme mon meilleur ami ! Ou peut etre plus. Il me prit la main et m'emmena sur la couverture, je vous avoue que la façon dont on était proche pouvait sembler suspecte !

- Si madame veut bien ce donner la peine de s'asseoir.

- Mmmh... Je ne sais pas si je vais me donner cette peine !

- Très bien !

Il passa ses bras sous mes épaules et mes genoux et m'allongea doucement sur la couverture.

- Messieur est trop gentil !

- Messieur peut devenir méchant !

- Non ! Madame aime bien la gentilesse de messieur.

- Tant mieux, car messieurs compte etre gentil avec madame.

J'éclata de rire, il me suivit dans mon fou rire.  
L'après-midi se passe assez rapidement, malheureusement. Mais elle avait été surperbe ? Nous avions fait que rigoler, encore plus quand nous avions fait une bataille d'eau et que, au finale, nous avions finit dans l'eau. Je lui avait aussi posée la question de Bella qui l'avait surprit, il m'avait demandée si j'en connaissais la signifiquation, je lui avais répondue que non. La réponse qu'il m'avait donné était un oui. Il faudra que je demande des explication à Bella ! Je me leva et épousta mes vêtements pour enlever touts les petits bouts d'herbers, de feuilles et autres morceaux de la végéations pendant qu'Embry repliait la couverture.

- J'ai beaucoup appréciée cette après-midi !

- Moi aussi.

Il posa la couverture parterre et s'approcha de moi, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, m'attira contre lui et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser était au début timide puis devint plus assuré. Il se recula et me regarda avec un grand sourire avant de retourner à l'attaque de mes lèvres.

Cette après-midi restera une des meilleures ! J'avais tout raconté à Renesmée. J'avais un autre rendez-vous avec Embry sur la plage, quoi de plus romantique ? Je partis voir Bella, je frappa à sa porte puis y rentra quand j'en eu l'autorisation.

- Hey, ma belle ! Me dit t-elle en souriant.

- Hey.

Je m'assis sur le rebord de son lit.

- Alors ? Me dit t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Il m'a embrassé ! Dis je avec un grand sourire.

- Super ! Et, tu lui as posée la question ?

- Il ma répondue oui.

- Ho ! Mais c'est géniale !

- C'est quoi une imprégnation ?

- Tu lui demanda demain, mais je peux te dire que Jacob c'est imprégné de Resnesmée, à la première minutes ou il la vu.

- D'accord, je lui demanderai. Je lui fis un bisous. A plus, et merci.

- Pas de quoi !

Puis je sortis de ma chambre et partis dans celle de Nessis, je rentra sans frapper et m'installa su son lit, elle sortit de la salle de bain, avec juste une serviette autours du corps.

- Et bien ça va, fait comme chez toi ! Me dit t-elle avec un ton faussement faché.

- N'est ce pas se que je fais...? Lui dis je avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est bien ce que je vois !

Puis elle s'habilla et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Je compris à son regard qu'elle voulait me parler par télépathie.

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? Lui dis je._

_- Jacob m'a embrassé tout à l'heure, c'était... Waouh !_

_- Ha bon ? Tu avais rendez-vous avec ?_

_- Oui, et toi, avec Embry ?_

_- Il ma embrassé aussi, et j'ai rendez vous demain avec._

_- Jacob m'a aussi invité, au restaurant ! Et toi ?_

_- A la plage !_

_- Vivement demain._

_- Oui, je retourne dans ma chambre, a plus._

_- D'accord._

Puis je repartis dans ma chambre, j'alla sur le balcon et regarda le soleil laisser sa place à la lune, je partis ensuite me coucher.

J'arriva rapidement à la plage, et vis mon homme, plus beau que jamais, remarque je le trouve toujours beau. J'approcha de lui en sautillant légèrement avec un grand sourire avant de lui sauter dans les bras et de l'embrasser.  
Nous passâmes une superbe après-midi, nous étions allongés sur le sable, contemplant la mer, ma tête contre le torse d'Embry.

- Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- C'est quoi l'imprégnation.

- L'imprégnation c'est une chaleur qui t'envahit, très forte. Tout ce qui te constitue se délite pendant que tu fixe l'être aimé. Tous les fils qui te retienne à ta vie sont vivement tranchés. Tout ce qui participait à celui que tu es, est coupé comme des ficelles de ballons - clic, clic, clic -, qui s'envolent dans le ciel. Sauf que tu ne t'envole pas, tu restes attaché là ou tu te trouves. Pas par une ficelle, par un milion de ficelles. Pas par des ficelles, par des câbles d'acier. Un milion de câbles d'acier qui tous te relie à une seule chose, au centre même du monde. Il t'apparais alors que l'univers tourne autours de ce point unique. Moi qui n'avais encore jamais pris conscience de la symétrie des choses, tu la découvres clairement. La gravité terrestre ne te retiens plus à l'endroit ou tu es. A la place, c'ést la personne que tu aimes. C'est à dire toi, Ashley. ( Passage dans le livre _Twilight Révélation, chapitre 18, p.371._)

- Waouh... C'est... Une larme roula le long de ma joue. C'est magnifique !

Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit un bisous sur la joue ou la larme avait précédement coulée.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je peux t'aimer !

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime aussi !

Nous restâmes un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- J'aimerais bien te voir transformer en loup.

- Pas de soucis, je reviens !

Il partit dans la forêt, j'entendis du bruit puis il revint en loup. Je le me leva et le regarda, j'étais complètement fascinée. Je passa ma main dans son poils gris clair. Il frotta un peu plus sa tête contre ma main, il me fit " signe " de monter sur lui. Alors agilement je parvint à m'installer sur son dos, je m'appuya sur lui, approchant mes mains à sa fourrure, puis il se mit à courir à toute allure dans la forêt, il courait à une de ces vitesse ! Il s'arrêta, je constata que nous nous trouvions au même endroit que tout à l'heure, il re-partit dérrière les arbres et revient en humain. Je m'approcha de lui, il m'embrassa doucement.  
Je dis au revoir a Embry, l'embrassa puis partis a la villa.

A peine avoir passer la porte d'entrée que Rosalie vint a ma rencontre...

* * *

Je sens que notre Ashley va avoir des problèmes !

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? (:


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 3 : Dispute.**_

_**Point de vue Ashley :**_

_Je dis au revoir a Embry, l'embrassa puis partis a la villa. A peine avoir passer la porte d'entrée que Rosalie vint a ma rencontre._

- Je peut savoir ou tu étais ?!

-J'étais partis voir un...ami.

- Un ami ?! Tu sens l'odeur du Loup-Garou ! ( j'ouvris la bouche pour formuler une phrase, lui dire le contraire mais elle reprit la parole ) Et ne me dis pas que c'est faux, Resnesmee m'a dit qu'elle aussi passait du temps avec Jacob !

Je vis cette dernière assise sur le canapé, m'offrant un regard désoler tandis que le mien aurait pu jeter des eclairs.

- Vu que je n'ai pas le choix, je suis bien obligée de t'avouer que je passe du temps avec Embry vu que certaines personnes dans cette maison ne savent pas tenir leur langue !

J'envoya un regard lourd de reproches a Renesmee.

- Tu sors avec ?!

- Oui.

Je su a son expression qu'elle n'était pas ravie de ma réponse, et qu'elle allait se mettre en colère.

- Je ne veux pas que tu revoye ce garcon !

- Quoi ?! Tu n'a pas le droit de me priver de sortir avec celui que j'aime ! Et puis, pourquoi Resnesmee aurait le droit de sortir avec Jacob et moi non ?!

- Ce n'est pas à moi de choisir si Resnesmee peut ou non sortir avec Jacob, son éducation est gérée par Edward et Bella. Mais ton éducation, c'est moi et Emmett qui la ferons !

- Et donc, pour te faire plaisir je devrais stopper ma relation avec Embry car tu le veux ?!

Je sentais la colère prendre possession de mon corps, espérons que je puisse la contrôler un minimum !

- Oui, je ne veux plus que tu sortes avec !

- Rien a foutre de ton avis et de ce que tu veux que je fasse.

Je passa rapidement a cote d'elle et partit dans ma chambre.

- Ashley ! Reviens ici toute suite !

Je m'allongea sur mon lit, contrôlant ma colère comme je le pouvais, mais cela ne dura que quelques minute avant que je ne me lève et envois mes affaires voler pars terre, provoquant des bruits assez sonores. Quelqu'un frappa a ma porte, je l'ouvris rapidement en grognant, mon grognement ne fis qu'augmenter en voyant Resnesmee. Je la vis regarder ma chambre avec des yeux ahurie.

- Est ce que... Je peux te.. te parler...?

- Dégage de là avant que je te frappe !

Elle partit rapidement. J'avais besoins de sortir de cette maison au plus vite. J'ouvris la porte du balcon et sauta avant de me mettre a courir aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je passa rapidement le territoire des Quilleute, Embry arriva en quelques secondes. Il s'approcha de moi avec un air inquiet.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Me dit t'il en me prenant la main.

Je lui conta la dispute entre Rosalie et moi, ce que Resnesmee a fait. Il me prit doucement dans ses bras.

- C'est pas grave, on sera plus fort que tous sa, et on prouvera au monde entier notre amour si il le faut !

Il déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue puis sur mes lèvres.

- J'ai besoins de changer d'endroit, de ne plus vivre dans cette villa avec Rosalie et Renesmee !

- On partira, si cela peut permettre que tu ailles mieux. On vivra tout les deux dans une maison à l'autre bout du pays, on y arrivera, mais il faudra quelques jours avant, ma douce.

- Combien de temps ? Lui dis je avec un regard triste.

- Une semaine au minimum, mais je te promet qu'on partira quelques temps. Je suis désolé, ma belle, mais je dois te laisser, je dois aller voir la meute.

Il m'embrassa, puis se transforma en loup puis nous partimes chacuns de notre côtés en courant. J'arriva rapidement à la maison Nessis vint me voir.

- Ash', faut vraiment que je te parle !

Je passa à côté d'elle en l'ignorant royalement puis partis dans la cuisine manger un bout, Bella arriva quelques minutes après.

- Je suis au courant de ta dispute avec Rosalie, et je ne suis pas venue te faire la morale, je veux juste que tu te rappelle de notre conversation et de ce que je t'ai dis au sujet de Embry et Rosalie.

Puis elle partit sans que je n'eu le temps de lui répondre. Je partis ensuite dans ma chambre, à mon plus grand étonnement, cette dernière était nickel, tout était réparés. Je m'allongea sur le lit et repensa à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Bella.

_" - Tu voulais me parler de quoi...?_

_- De Embry, je sais que tu as connu le genre de même amour avec Jacob. Et je crois que je l'aime..._

_- Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de Jacob. Tu crois ? Quelque chose te fais douter ?_

_- Oui... C'est un loup-garou et je suis une demi-vampire. Et je ne sais pas si c'est bien de sortir avec, si c'est autorisé, ce que va penser Rosalie..._

_- C'est un loup-garou, et alors ? Justement, c'est bien car il vieillit pas, comme toi. Ensuite, pourquoi sa serait mal de sortir avec ? Et puis, je pense que c'est autorisé, qui t'en empêcherais ? L'avis de Rosalie est important sans l'être, c'est ta vie, tu la gère comme bon te semble. Certe, elle risque de pas super bien le prendre, mais ne crois pas que c'est parce qu'elle est contre Embry, non, elle veut juste que tu restes " son bébé ", elle veut te proteger et ne pas voir un homme te l'enlever. Tu comprend ? "_

Après avoir réflechis une demi-heure à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Bella, je n'arrivais pas à raisoner dans son sens. Mes écouteurs trouverent rapidement place dans mes oreilles, une douce musique que j'identifia comme celle de Lana Del Rey laissa échapper ses doux sons. Je changea neamoins de musique pour laisser la voix masculine d'Eminem prendre place, ses diffèrentes musiques arrivais toujours à convenir à mes humeurs.

Au bout d'un certains temps que je ne serais définir en minutes, je posa mes écouteurs et décida de partir chasser. Je sauta par dessus le balcon et partis en courant au milieu de la végétation. J'entendis le bruit d'un animal s'abreuvant à une rivière, j'escalada un arbre et pris place sur une branche, j'observais une biche qui releva la tête en écoutant tous les bruits que ses fines oreilles pouvaient detecter, prête à partir en courant, puis elle recommença à boire. Je descendis de mon perchoir avec grâce et discrètion. Je me mis en position d'attaque, jambe flèhies, les crocs retroussés sur ma lèvre inferieur. J'entendais la fréquence cardiaque et respiratoire de l'animal être calme. Je partis donc à toute vitesse et la plaqua au sol. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et la tourna rapidement, un craquement sonore s'éleva dans les airs, la biche ne bougeait plus, je l'ai tuée en quelques secondes. Mes crocs pénètrent la peau molle de l'animal, puis le liquide rougeâtre pénétra dans ma bouche avant de suivre son chemin dans ma gorge ce qui me fit un bien fous. Je le sentais passer du à sa chaleur, comme quand vous buvez de l'alcool, la chaleur que ce dernier provoque dans votre oeseuphage est le même que le sang. Une fois que j'eu finis de vider la biche de son sang, je l'enterra dans la foret pour éviter que tous etres humains ne le découvre. Je repartis ensuite à la villa et pris place dans le salon, m'allongeant tranquillement dans la canapé, avant de m'endormir.

Mickaël arriva près de moi, me caressant la joue avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu es magnifique Ash', j'ai tellement hâte de te retrouver !

- Moi aussi Maël !

Nous nous donnions des petits surnoms tous le temps. Mickaël était un mec très séduisant, grand, musclé, les cheveux blond légèrement long qui partent dans tous les sens et de magnifiques yeux verts, les mêmes que les miens.

- Promet moi qu'on se verra bientôt ! Lui dis je.

- Oui, promit. Vient me retrouver en A...

Je me réveilla en sursaut, toujours sur le canapé, la nuit déjà bien entamée. Merde ! Pourquoi n'avais je pas entendue la fin de sa phrase ?! J'émis un grognement.


	12. Chapitre 4 Tome 2

_**Chapitre 4 : Voyage et Retrouvaille !**_

_**Point de Ashley :**_

_« Il faut pardonner, et oublier. C'est ce qu'on dit. C'est un bon conseil, mais ce n'est pas facile à mettre en pratique. Quand quelqu'un nous fait du mal, on veut qu'il souffre aussi. Quand quelqu'un nous fait du tort, on veut que le tort soit réparé. Sans pardon, les vieux comptes ne sont jamais réglés, les vieilles blessures jamais guéries. Ce qu'on peut espérer de mieux, c'est qu'un jour, on est la chance d'oublier. »_

_Nous nous donnions des petits surnoms tous le temps. Mickael était un mec très séduisant, grand, muscle, les cheveux blond légèrement long qui partent dans tous les sens et de magnifiques yeux verts, les mêmes que les miens._

_- Promet moi qu'on se verra bientot ! Lui dis je._

_- Oui, promit. Vient me retrouver en A..._

_Je me réveilla en sursaut, toujours sur le canapé, la nuit déjà bien entamée. Merde ! Pourquoi n'avais je pas entendue la fin de sa phrase ?! J'émis un grognement._

Rosalie prit place à côté de moi.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal en te disant que je souhaitais pas que tu ai une relation avec Embry.

- Pourtant, tu l'a fais. Ton avis m'étais assez important, savoir que tu tolèrais cette relation, que tu serais heureuse pour moi...

- Je le suis, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Seulement, savoir que tu sors avec un loup-garou...

- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que sa peut bien faire ?! Dis je en lui coupant la parole. C'est avant tous un humain qui a les gênes qui lui permet de ce transformer. Ce n'est pas une bête sauvage qui va me tuer !

- Je sais, mais je ne peux m'empecher de me faire du soucis pour toi. Si il t'arrivais quelques choses, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie !

- Je sais, mais... Je dois vivre ma vie ! Je dois prendre des risques, faire des erreurs, car après tous, l'erreur est humaine !

- Oui, mais tu restera toujours mon bébé...

- Oui, je le resterais toujours, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dis je en souriant.

Cette dispute avait enfin prit fin

- Mais, pourquoi sortir avec un loup ?

- Parce que je l'aime. Lui dis je en soupirant.

- Et si je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec ?

- Tu n'auras pas le choix. Pourquoi Nessis à le droit ?

- Car Jacob s'est imprégné d'elle, il n'a jamais été imprégné de Bella, même quand il la rencontré, sa à toujours été Renesmée.

- Ha, c'est pour sa alors. Mais, Embry prend soins de moi, il s'est imprégné de moi. Je l'aime. Il m'aime.

- Je sais... Mais, je n'arrive pas à me dire que tu es avec quelqu'un, que tu grandis.

Je me leva, déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je vais te laisser du temps pour l'accepter.

- Où va tu ?

- Je quitte la villa pour quelques temps. Histoire réfléchir.

- No... Non ! Je t'interdis de partir !

Je pouvais entendre la tristesse dans sa voix.

- Je ne peux vivre dans un monde ou tu m'interdirais une relation avec l'homme que j'aime.

Puis je monta dans ma chambre, sortis un sac, et y mis des vétements, des affaires de toilettes et personnel. Puis je sauta par la fenêtre, monta dans ma voiture cabriolet et partis en direction de la Push.

_- Maël, c'est moi, Ash'. Dis moi où tu es._

_- ... An... Terre..._

_- Où sa ? Je comprend pas ! La distance brouille mon don._

_- En... Angl...re..._

_- En Anglere ?_

_- Angleterre._

_- D'accord, j'arrive._

_-... T'aime !_

_- Moi aussi._

Je pris mon téléphone, chercha dans mes contacts le nom d'Embry puis lui envoya un rapide sms pour lui expliquer la situation. J'arriva en quelques minutes près de chez lui, il mit ses affaires dans la coffre et monta à côté de moi.

- Bonjour ma douce. Me dit t-il en m'embrassant.

- Hey !

Puis je démarra.

Après avoir roulés environ deux heures, je gara ma voiture sur le parking de l'aéroport. Embry prit les deux valises puis nous partîmes en direction du batiment. Une fois rentrés, je partis demander un vol directe en direction de l'Angleterre. Après avoir payée les billets, enregistrer les valises, attendu une bonne demi-heure dans le hall de l'aéroport, nous voila enfin dans l'avion, je regarda distraitement par le hublot, mes doigts entrelacés à ceux d'Embry.

Une fois le temps incalculable que nous avons passés dans les airs, nous voila sur le sol Anglais, nous partîmes prendre nos valises puis sortîmes de l'aéroport de Londres. Un magnifique soleil illuminait le ciel, prouvant que le temps Anglais n'était pas forcèment constitué de pluie et nuages. J'interpella un taxi de couleur noire et monta dedans avec Embry, j'indiqua l'adresse d'un hôtel cinq étoiles puis nous partîmes. J'observais les rues, les monuments, les gens, les magasins. Tous semblait fascinant ! Nous arrivames rapidement a destination, la façade de l'hôtel était magnifique, je pénétra dans le batiment pendant qu'Embry payait le taxi et blaguait avec le chauffeur comme quoi il fallait tous payer aux femmes. Je partis au guichet prendre une chambre, la numéro 203 me fus donné. Je remercia le stewart et alla retrouver Embry.

- J'ai la clé, tu viens ? Lui dis je en souriant.

Il fit un signe de main au chauffeur, prit les deux valises et me rejoint.

- Je vous suis madame, je serais votre stewart personnel !

- Ho ! Super !

Je monta l'escalier jusqu'à arriver à l'étage numéro deux, je m'avança dans le couloir et trouva rapidement la chambre que j'ouvris avec la clé. La pièce était assez grande, un couloir assez large avec une penderie encastrée dans le mur. Sur la droite, il y avait la salle de bain, et à côté un lit deux place, en face se trouvais un écran plat. Il y avait aussi une terasse. La chambre était dans les teintes noire, vert et blanc. La salle de bain était composée d'une baignore, une cabine douche, des toilette et un lavabo. Tous sa dans les teintes beige et marron.

- C'est très jolie ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, c'est vraiment beau. Je vais commander a manger.

Puis il partit vers le téléphone, pendant ce temps, je pris contact avec Mickael.

- Hey ! Je suis a Londres, je te retrouve ou ?

- Viens me voir a ma boite de nuit, elle se trouve près de Big Ben. Ma boite s'appelle : Mouv Your Body.

- D'accord, je viendrais demain soir !

- Ok, demain.

Le stewart nous apporta à manger, une spécialité Anglaise, des oeufs sur le plat, du bacon et diverses autres choses, et en désert un cheesecake. Une fois notre repas terminé, Embry embrassa doucement ma joue, descendant le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon cou. Rapidement, nos vêtements trouvèrent place sur le sol tandis que nos corps s'unissaient.

Je me réveilla, un petit-dejeuner m'attendant sur la terasse, ainsi qu'un bel homme torse nu. Je me leva doucement, constatant que j'étais nue, j'attrapa une nuisette et la mis puis partis rejoindre mon homme. Je l'embrassa doucement, me servie une tasse de café, pris un croissant et commença à manger. Après avoir finis de manger, je remis tous sur le plateau du stewart pendant qu'Embry préparait tout pour la douche, je le rejoignis rapidement.

Nous avions finis de nous préparer et nous quittions l'hôtel, nous allions ensuite faire les magasins dans le centre de Londres.

Après avoir passés la journée à faire les magasins, à acheter des vêtements, et être aller dans le plus chère magasin du monde : Harrolds, nous partîmes en direction de la fameuse boite de nuit de mon frère.

Nous suivîmes l'adresse qu'il m'avait indiqué, la boite de nuit se trouvait visiblement dans des quatiers riches, après avoir cherchés quelques minutes, je vis un grand bâtiment lumineux, avec une statue reprèssentant un homme tenant un micro en chantant. Il y avait pas mal de monde et beaucoup de lumières. Embry gara la voiture puis nous descendimes.

- Waouh ! C'est vraiment grand !

- Oui, j'imagine bien l'intérieur. Me répondit t-il.

Il le prit la main et m'entraina en direction du bâtiment, nous passâmes à côté de la file d'attendant en écoutant les gens râler. Le vigile nous arrêta.

- Hey ! Vous allez ou comme sa ? Retourner au bout de la file !

- Je suis venue voir Mickaël, je suis sa soeur.

- Et moi, un streap-teaser !

Je contempla l'homme à qui je parlais, sa peau était noire, et il était d'une corpulence assez importante ! Je fus rapidement dégoutée de l'imaginer strip-teaser.

- Bon ! Vous comptez dégagez de là ?! Nous dit t-il.

- Non, tant que vous ne nous laissez pas rentrez.

- Et bien vous pouvez attendre longtemps !

Il me poussa, Embry se mit a grogner doucement. J'exerça une pression sur sa main, lui disant de ne rien faire. Je pris mon portable, composa le numéro de Mickael. Il décrocha rapidement.

- Hello Ash' !

- Hey Maël, je suis en bas de ta boite mais ton abrutis de vigile ne veut pas me laisser entrer !

- J'arrive !

Puis il raccrocha, il arriva au bout de quelques minutes et nous fit entrer, je regarda le vigile avec un petit sourire triomphant. Je réalisa après quelques secondes que mon frère que je n'avais jamais revue était à côté de moi, je me jeta donc dans ses bras, il me fit tournoyer en rigolant puis fit claquer une baiser sur ma joue. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

- Tu es magnifique Ash' !

- Toi aussi !


	13. Chapitre 5 Tome 2

_**Chapitre 5 : Tout ce finit bien.**_

_**Point de vue Ashley :**_

_Je réalisa après quelques secondes que mon frère que je n'avais jamais revue était a cote de moi, je me jeta donc dans ses bras, il me fit tournoyer en rigolant puis fit claquer une baiser sur ma joue. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains._

_- Tu es magnifique Ash' !_

_- Toi aussi !_

Il se tourna ensuite vers Embry, lui serra la main en souriant.

- Venez, on sera mieux au dernier étage.

Nous le suivîmes, Maël parlait de base-ball avec Embry. Je regardais autours de moi, la boite de nuit semblait vraiment grande, des gens daissaient, buvaient, chantaient, s'amussaient ou faisaient diverses choses. La musique était vraiment bien ! Nous atteignîmes le dernier étage, Mickaël nous fit pénétrer dans une grande pièce, un bureau au fond à gauche, à droite un sofa avec une télé et un petit bar. Il y avait une étagère remplit de livres, une fenêtres offrant une magnifique vue sur Londres. Nous prîmes place dans le sofa. Je ne pus le retenir de poser une question qui me brûlais les lèvres.

- Comment as tu pu rester envie après que Kaleb t'ai tué ?!

- Et bien dis donc, tu es directe! Me dit t-il en rigolant. Il m'a suffit d'arrêter de respirer, ce qui a fais cesser mon coeur de battre, je pouvais tenir maximum une heure, ils m'ont ensuite jetés dans un canal. Quelques jours après, quand Kaleb et Shayna étaient partient faire je ne sais quoi, je me suis approché de la maison, pour venir te chercher, mais tu n'y étais plus. J'ai crus qu'il t'avait tués ! J'ai voulu mourir, mais je savais que si je le faisiais, tu n'aurais pas éter fière de moi. Alors j'ai voulu quitter cette ville, ce pays. J'ai attendue de grandir puis je suis partis en Angleterre. Et toi ?

- Après qu'ils t'ai tués, je me suis échappée de la maison et me suis mise a courir pendant un moment dans la foret. J'étais complétement dévastée. Et puis, j'ai rencontrée Rosalie qui ma accueuillit chez elle.

- Et maintenant, nous sommes reunnit ! Me dit t-il en souriant.

- Mais, tu as vécu seul dans la foret ?

- Au debut oui, mais j'ai fais la rencontre de Klayton et Syannah, un jeune couple de 20ans vampires depuis 260ans. Je devais avoir environ 12ans. Je suis rester avec eux un bon moment, ils m'ont beaucoup aider et soutenus. Et ensuite ils sont partient vivre en Alaska.

- Et depuis, tu ne les as jamais revu ?

- Non ! Vous voulez boire quelques choses ? Quelques shot de Vodka ?

- Ouais. Lui répondis je.

Il apporta les petits verres et la bouteille qu'il déposa sur la table avant de nous servir.

- Je porte un toast à nos retrouvaille !

Puis nous trinquièrent, et je repris la parole.

- Et tu habites ou maintenant ?

- Dans un appart' dans les quartiers riches. Je vous le montrerais demain si vous voulez.

- Ouais, pas de soucis.

- Et toi, pourquoi avoir decidée de venir soudainement ?

- Je me suis embrouillée quelque peu avec Rosalie, au sujet de ma relation avec Embry. Alors j'ai décidée de me changer les idées en venant voir mon vieux frère !

- Frère qui a la même âge que toi, cela dis !

- Oui, mais toi tu fais beaucoup plus vieux ! Lui dis en lui tirant la langue.

- Ha ouais ?!

Il se leva et vint me chatouiller. Nous passames encore un peu de temps à parler avant de redescendre dans la boite. Maël partit dans la cabine de DJ tandis que Embry et moi partîmes danser.

Après avoir dansés et bu pendant des heures, nous décidâmes de repartir à l'hôtel, je dis au revoir à Maël, lui promettant de venir le voir le lendemain. Embry prit la voiture car j'avais beaucoup plus bu que lui ! Nous arrivames rapidement à l'hôtel et j'étais à moitiée endormis sur le siège. Embry fit le tour de la voiture, ouvrit ma porte et me prit dans ses bras puis pénétra dans le bâtiment.

Il me déposa doucement sur le lit, m'enlevant mes habits avant de m'enfiler ma nuisette, il se deshabilla, juste vêtu d'un boxer vint se coucher à côté de moi, je m'endormis rapidement.

Je fus réveillée par la sonnerie de mon portable, je grommela des injures en me collant à Embry. La sonnerie s'arrêta avant de reprendre quelques secondes après. Je me leva avec un horrible mal de tête, j'attrapa mon téléphone et décrocha.

- Allô...?

- Ashley ? Resonna la voix de Rosalie.

- Mmmh... Oui...?

- Tu va bien ? Ou es tu ? Quand est ce que tu reviens ? Tu me manques !

- Woulah... pas tant de questions... oui je vais bien, je suis a Londres. Et je reviendrais bientôt. D'ailleurs je dois te laisser, à plus tard, bisous.

Puis je raccrocha sans attendre de réponse, je décrocha le téléphone de l'hôtel et demanda des médicaments. Ils me l'apportèrent en exactement 12minutes et 49secondes. Je pris le médicament en quelques secondes, mangea et buva un peu avant de me recoucher auprès d'Embry.

Je fus réveillée par de douces caresses sur mon visage et de délicats baisers, j'ouvir doucement les yeux pour voir mon Embry me souriant. Je l'embrassa doucement. Il partit prendre sa douche pendant que je me réveilla. Je pris mon téléphone, et composa un rapide sms a Mickael, lui disant que dans deux heures nous serions devant la boite de nuit. Je me leva tandis que Embry sortit de la salle de bain, je pris mes vêtements et partis dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabilla et alla dans la douche, laissant l'eau brûlant ruisseler sur mon corps puis me me lava avec le gel douche fournit part l'hôtel. Une fois ma douche finis je m'habilla, me maquilla légèrement puis sortis. Nous partimes de l'hôtel après avoir finis de nous préparer. Nous arrivames devant la boite de nuit de Maël, il semblait nous attendre, il me vit et s'approcha de la voiture.

- Good morning ! Me dit t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

- Hello ! Lui répondis je.

Il fit un signe de main ainsi qu'un sourire à Embry.

- Bon, suivez moi pour que je vous emmene dans mon palace !

Puis il partit et monta dans une grosse Mercedes noires avec les vitres teintées. Environ 10minutes de route nous suffit pour arriver à son appartement, nous pénétrames dans un grand hall d'entrée, très propres, puis nous primes un assenceur très grand aussi. Nous arrivames à l'étage ou se situait son appartement, il ouvrit la porte et je vis une magnifique pièce qui faisait cuisine ouverte et encastréee, un grand salon avec des bai-vitrée qui offraient une magnifique vu et qui menaient à un balcon. La pièce étaient dans les teintes beige, marron et blanc. Il nous emmena ensuite dans une salle de bain gigantesque, une baignore se trouvait au fond de la pièce, une télévision fixée au mur. Il y avait aussi une grande cabine douche avec des jets massant, deux lavabos avec un grand miroir et un dressing, je remarqua quelques vêtements féminins, il faudra que je lui en parle ! Il continua la visite en nous montrant trois grandes chambres.

- Ton appart' est vraiment super !

- Merci.

Nous passâmes la journée à rigoler dans les magasins, à manger au restaurant, à faire le fameux London Eyes et à voir un court film en 4D. Mais malheuresement vint le moment ou je devais repartir en Amérique. Embry avait salué Mickael et était partit m'attendre dans la voiture. Je pris mon frère dans mes bras.

- Tu va énormément me manquer Maël, je t'aime !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Ash'. On pourra se parler par le lien télépathique.

- Oui. Lui répondis je alors que ma voix tremblait et qu'une larme coulait le long de ma joue.

Il essuya la larme, me caressa les cheveux pour me calmer puis déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Aller ! Va retrouver ton prince charmant ! Oublie pas que je t'aime, princesse !

- Moi aussi. Lui dis je avec un mince sourire.

Puis je sortis de l'appart et monta dans la voiture.

Le voyage jusqu'à Forks fut long, Embry était repartit à la Push tandis que je garais ma voiture dans le garage de la villa. Je monta l'escalier et fus accueuillis pas Rosalie, je me jeta dans ses bras, elle commença à sangloter.

- Je t'aime, maman.

- Je t'aime aussi, ma puce.

Je fus ensuite étreinte par Renesmée qui faisait en sorte d'exagerer sur nos retrouvaille pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui fonctionna. Je leur conta ensuite mon voyage, mes retrouvaille avec Mickaël, puis je partis sur le toit de la villa. Observant les éclairs qui sillonaient le ciel, ainsi que la pluie qui me trempait jusqu'au os. Rosalie est vraiment une mère formidable, je serais prête à tous pour elle. Je me souviens, quand je m'étais énervée après Mike car il l'avait insulté.

_**Flash Back :**_

Je passais dans les couloirs du Lycée avec Renesmée, j'entendis Mike parler de nous, je m'approcha donc de lui pour le salue et par la même occasion faire cesser ces ragots.

- Salut Mike.

- Ho ! Salut Ashley. Me dit t-il, soudainement gêné.

- De quoi parliez vous ?

- Ho, je disais juste que... Euh...

- Il disait que Rosalie avec des allure de pute... ! Lâcha Jessica avec un petit sourire.

Je sentis la colère gagner mon corps, je me retourna vers Mike, je vis dans ses yeux de la peur.

- Pourquoi tu as dis sa ?! Dis je en grognant faiblement, aucuns humains ne pouvaient l'entendre.

- Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je disais pas sa, enfin si mais...

Il ne pu en dire plus car je l'avais plaquée contre le casier.

- Je te jure, que si tu insulte encore un membre de ma famille, tu n'aurais plus de tête. Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Resnesmée s'approcha de moi et essaya de me tirer par le bras.

- Vient Ashley. Il ne mérite même pas ton attention.

J'entendais les membres de ma famille arriver assez rapidement.

- Excuse toi ! Lui crachais je.

- Je... je suis désolé !

On aurait pu croire qu'il allait pleurer ! Un petit sourire sadique prit place sur mes lèvres. Je n'avais même pas fais attention que Rosalie était à côté de moi, ce fut que quand je sentis sa sur mon bras que je remarqua sa présence.

- Lâche-le. Me dit t-elle doucement.

- Si tu savais ce qu'il a dit sur toi ! Lui dis je en grognant doucement.

- Je sais. Dit t-elle en me fixant, n'accordant aucune attention envers Mike.

Le couloir était désert, tous les amis de Mike étaient partit, ainsi que les Cullen. J'entendis Mike partir en courant, je tourna rapidement la tête pour voir ma main dans celle de Rosalie.

- C'est gentil d'avoir pris ma défense. Mais, ne te met pas dans de tels états pour si peu, il ne le me mérite.

Elle me prit dans ses bras puis nous partîmes retrouver les autres.

_**Fin du flash back :**_

Je me souviens que Renesmée m'avait dit que mes yeux avait changés de couleurs.

Et maintenant, le Lycée va reprendre, tous va redevenir comme avant.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir tous accomplis dans ma vie, j'ai revue mon frère, j'ai trouvée l'amour, j'ai une famille. Que demander de plus ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis heureuse ! Ce séjour à Londres était vraiment super ! J'ai hâte de revoir Mickaël, rattraper le temps perdu.

Je contempla les éclairs, en écoutant le bruits de la pluie qui était très relaxant.

Seulement, une question embêtait mon esprit.

Selon vous, que ce passe t-il quand un Loup-Garou et une Demi-Vampires s'unissent ?

Et qu'ils donnent naissance à un être surnaturel ?

C'est peut la dernière chose qui me permettrait d'avoir tous accomplit dans ma vie.

Enfin la dernière chose, je veux dire les deux dernières choses.

Un mariage et un bébé.

.

.

.

**_Fin ! _**

Non, je rigole ^^

Je tiens juste à préciser que le Tome 2 ce termine par ce chapitre.  
Mais no panic, le Tome 3 est déjà prêt avec environ 20chapitre.

C'est d'ailleurs mon Tome préférée, beaucoup d'action et d'émotions !

Laissez moi des commentaires si vous voulez la suite ^^


	14. Chapitre 1 Tome 3

_**I Don't Understand The Life **_

_**Tome 3**_

_" La vie est faite de choix. Oui ou Non. Continuer ou Abandonner. Se relever ou rester à terre. Certains choix comptent plus que d'autres. Aime ou Haïr. Etre un Héro ou un Lâche. Se battre ou se Rendre. Vivre... Ou Mourrir. Le choix le plus important. Mais la décision nous appartient rarement..." _

_{Keen'v - Explique Moi. }_

_**Chapitre 1: Le plus beau jours de ma vie va devenir le pire...**_

_« On doit sans cesse se réinventer, tous les jours... Parce que d'un instant à l'autre, tout peut change. Et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Certains changements nous sont imposés. D'autres arrivent par accident. Il faut essayer d'en tirer son parti. On doit régulièrement trouver de nouveau moyen de ne pas perdre pied. Alors on change. On s'adapte. On crée de nouvelles versions de nous mêmes. Il faut simplement s'assurer que la nouvelle version est meilleure que la précédente. »_

120ans. Je viens d'avoir 120ans. Je me sens vieille ! Pourtant, j'ai encore 18ans physiquement...

Certaines choses on changées depuis 120ans, Mickaël a trouvé une petite amie qui est, elle aussi une demi-Vampire. Elle s'appelle Marine. Je suis toujours en couple avec Embry, Resnesmée est toujours avec Jacob. Mon don c'est développé, il peut contrer tous les autres dons, comme celui d'Alice, Jasper ou Edward, ce qui est vraiment pratique ! Bref, revenons à l'instant présent.

- Mademoiselle Ladssivitsch Ashley Gabrielle, voulez vous prendre pour époux Messieur Call Embry ?

- Oui. Répondis je alors que ma voix tremblait légèrement.

- Messieur Call Embry, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Ladssivitsch Ashley Gabrielle ?

- Oui.

Je le regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare officiellement, mari et femme ! Il se tourna vers Embry puis reprit, Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée.

Embry approcha doucement sa tête de la mienne puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les mienne. Ce fut alors, un baiser doux mais fougeux.

La musique débuta, une musique douce, je passa mes bras autours du cou de mon mari, alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ma taille. Débuta alors un slow. J'étais si bien dans ses bras. Nous avions décidés de nous marier le jour de mon 120ème anniversaire. Déja environ 70ans que nous sommes ensemble. Nous allions habiter dans une petite maison, près de la réserve Quilleute. Le traité entre les Loups et les Vampires avait été quelque peut modifié. Ma famille avait accepté l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Embry. Je fus tirée de mes pensées quand quelqu'un m'attira dans ses bras, je reconnus à l'odeur Rosalie. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Je la pris tendrement dans mes bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_**Quelques heures après :**_

_" C'est le week-end et je suis de sortie. Je décompresse de ma semaine avec mes amis __"_

- Venez ! Nous dit Embry et Jacob avec un grand sourire.

Ils nous avaient préparés une surprise à Resnesmée et moi. Nous les suivîmes dans un garage, Jacob ouvrit la porte et nous vîmes quatre magnifiques motos, parfaitement alignées.

_" Ça ne fait qu' 1 mois que j'ai mon permis. "_

- Waouh ! S'exclama Nessie en s'approchant des motos.

- Elles sont magnifiques ! Leurs dit je.

- Sa vous dit un petit tour ? Nous proposa Jacob.

- Avec plaisir ! Répondis je alors que Nessie commençait à sauter sur place.

_" Donc ma mère inquiète pour moi me prévient et me dit :_

_"Fait attention à toi surtout ne boit pas_

_Car l'alcool au volant a fait trop de dégâts" "_

Nous montâmes tous sur les motos.

J'envoya un rapide sms à Rosalie : " Hey ! Juste pour te dire qu'on part faire un tours de moto avec Jacob et Embry. Ils nous on offerts des motos ! A tous à l'heure. Je t'aime. "

_" Elle a peur pour moi, car je pars avec mes gars. Et je sens dans son regard plein de désespoir. "_

Je rangea mon portable et nous partîmes à toute allure.

_" De surcroit je sais que mon retour tu guettes. Maman tu sais très bien que je suis quelqu'un d'honnête. "_

Nous roulions depuis longtemps et très vite, nous étions arriver à Seattle. Jacob proposa une petite course dans les rues, il devait être au alentours des 4h30 du matin.

_" Il est quatre heure et demi, la soirée se finit. Nous sommes sur le départ et tout le monde sourit. "_

Tous le monde fut d'accord, nous démarrâmes tous en même temps.

_"Je démarre ma voiture pour prendre le retour, ça ne risque pas d'être dur car je n'ai pas bu pour. "_

_..._

La douleurs est insurmontable... Je peine à respirer... J'ai mal...

_..._


	15. Chapter 2 Tome 3

Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 2 ^^  
Avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture, je tiens à rappeler que les phrases en italiques et en rouge sont les paroles de la chanson de Keen'v - Explique moi.  
Bonne lecture :D

* * *

_**Chapitre 2:**__**Que s'est t-il passé ? Que va t-il se passé ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Tellement de questions...**_

La douleur est insurmontable.

_" Alors maman peux-tu me dire pourquoi j'ai froid ? "_

Je peine à respirer.

_" Pourquoi les amis que je devais ramener ne sont plus là ? "_

J'ai mal.

_" Pourquoi dès lors que je regarde autour de moi, je ne vois que des gyrophares, des gens qui ne sourit pas ? "_

Aider-moi... Faites stopper cette douleur !

_" Maman je ne comprends pas, j'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as dit. "_

Ma vue commence à se troubler.

_" Pourquoi devant mes yeux je vois défiler ma vie ? "_

La douleur s'estompe petit à petit.

_" Donc pourquoi suis-je étendu sur le parvis ? "_

Les bruits autours de moi se fond moins présent.

_" Je sens même les battements de mon cœur qui ralentissent. " _

Mon corps " sursaute ". La douleur revient.

J'ai envie de hurler. Mais je ne peux rien faire...

- J'ai un rythme cardiaque ! Cria un homme.

_" Avant de partir, j'aimerais savoir ... "_

Bizarrement, je voyais mon corps. Des médecins s'occupaient de moi. Mais pourquoi ? Je regarda autours pour voir ma moto à plusieurs mètres. Une camionnette à côtés. L'homme descend de la camionnette en question. Complètement ivre. Complètement saoule. Complètement con !

- Moi, j'ai rien fais ! S'exclame t-il avant de rire.

_" Pourquoi celui qui m'a percuté s'est mis à boire ? "_

Des médecins s'approchèrent de lui. Où est Embry ? Nessie ? Jacob ?

Je vois Renesmée, assise part terre, un papier dorée autours d'elle. Elle tremble. Elle semble terrifiée perdu, anéantie, complètement déconnectée de la réalité Je vois Embry se faire emmener dans une ambulance, je m'approche rapidement de lui pour entre les médecins dire qu'il n'a rien de grave. Juste une fracture de la jambe droite et que son état est stable. Jacob s'approche doucement de Nessie, il a un bandage autours du bras gauche. Il lui souffle quelques mots doux pour la rassurer.

Un petit bruit aiguë résonne. Un " Biiiiiip ". Je me retourne rapidement pour voir des médecins poser des palettes sur mon torse, ils enclenchent le défibrillateur Mon corps est soulevé quelques secondes puis retombe sur le sol. La douleur revient. J'hurle. Personne ne m'entend. Mon coeur repart.

_" Je sens que mon cœur flanche, oui je sens qu'il est l'heure. "_

Que c'est t-il passé ? Que va t-il se passer ?

Il y a quelques minutes, nous allions démarrer. Le feu était vert.

Un genre de " flash " se produit dans ma tête. Tout me revient.

_" Maman, j'ai suivi tes conseils, je n'ai fait aucune erreur. "_

Nous allions tous démarrer. Jacob était tout à gauche, Nessie à sa droite, puis Embry et enfin moi. La route à droite. La camionnette dans cette rue. Le feu rouge. La camionnette a grillée ce feu rouge. Il ma percuté. J'ai volée. Ma tête à percutée violemment le sol.

Il y a quelques minutes, ma vie était parfaite. Il a fallu que quelques secondes pour que tous bascule.

_" A croire que je manque de chance, ma vie me porte malheur. "_

Je fus emmenée d'urgence dans une ambulance. Mon état se dégrade. Nessie et Jacob sont aussi emmenés dans une ambulance.

J'arrive à l'Hôpital. Les médecins emmènent mon corps dans un bloc opératoire. je préfère rester là.

Où est Embry ? Rosalie ? Nessie ? Jacob ?

Je commence à pleurer. Que va t-il se passer ? J'ai peur...

Arpès quelques heures, je vois ma famille arriver dans la salle d'attente. Rosalie pleure. J'aimerais tellement la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout va bien ce passer... Mais je ne peut malheureusement pas le faire !

_" Sois forte maman, je ne veux pas que tu pleures. "_

Je vois Nessie et Jacob arriver, ce dernier à le bras dans le plâtre. Tandis que Nessie à un bandage au poignet et des point de sutures au niveau du cou. Et Embry ? Où est l'amour de ma vie ?!

Des heures qu'il m'opèrent. J'attend. Je me promène dans l'hôpital.

Ils me sortent enfin du bloc et m'emmène en salle de réveil. Le chirurgien s'approche de ma famille. Rosalie se lève directement pour aller à sa rencontre.

- Madame Cullen ?

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle hoche la tête. Emmett la prend doucement dans ses bras. Le médecin les emmena dans le couloirs, puis ils se concentrent sur ce que le médecin a à leurs dire.

- Votre fille est dans un mauvais état. Sa jambe et son bras droits sont fracturés. Son genou et son épaule droits est luxés. 4 côtes cassé du côté droit. Traumatisme crânien important. Elle est dans le coma...

Le médecin avait un regard triste. Je crus que Rosalie allait s'évanouir même si cela est impossible. Le médecin est partit, les laissant digérer la nouvelle. Rosalie c'est laissée tomber sur le fauteuil de la salle d'attente. Elle a prit sa tête enter ses mains et a commencée à pleurer. Elle murmurait des : " C'est pas possible. " " C'est pas la réalité ". Pour la première fois, j'ai vue une larme couler le long de la joue d'Emmett. Esmée c'est réfugiée dans les bras de Carlisle, elle pleurait aussi. Bella a agit de la même façon avec Edward. Nessie c'est laissée tomber part terre, Jacob la soutenue. Le médecin est revenue.

- Il n'y a que les parents qui peuvent venir la voir.

- On vous suis. Murmura faiblement Emmett.

Emmett prit doucement la main de Rosalie pour l'emmener, cette dernière était en état de choc et ne semblait pas réalisée ce qu'il se passait. Comme si elle était dans un monde parallèle au notre.

Ils sont partit en salle de réveil. Quand Rosalie m'a vue, elle s'est arrêtée. Puis s'est approchée rapidement de moi et a prit ma main.

- Ho mon dieu... Mon bébé, tu... Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle éclata en sanglots.

Mon coeur c'est simplement brisé par cette scène. Toute cette tristesse par ma faute ! Le médecin a quitté la salle. Nous laissant seuls. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire que je vais bien. Que je ne souffre pas. Que je l'aime. Qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle pleure. Mais malheureusement je ne peux rien faire. Je suis vouée au silence.

Deux sons aiguës résonne dans l'hôpital.

Deux personnes sont en train de mourir.

Des médecins cours dans la chambre 156 et la chambre 297. On pose des palettes sur ses deux corps humains, ils sont légèrement soulevés puis retombe mollement sur leurs lit. On recommence la manipulation car elle échoue.

Tous sa se passe sous les yeux impuissant des gens. Des médecins.

Il faut se battre ! Un coeur repart...

Un seul...

Chambre 156 : Call Embry.

Chambre 297 : Ladssivitsch Call Ashley.

_" Maman je t'aime désolé de ne pas pouvoir ... Te dire au revoir... "_


	16. Chapter 3 - T3

_{ - En Attendant La Fin }_

_**Chapitre 3: **__**Et maintenant ? Je dois me battre !**_

_**Point de vue Rosalie :**_

Comment cela à t-il pu arriver ? Comment mon petit coeur à pu se retrouver dans ce lit d'Hôpital ? Sans savoir si elle allait en ressortir vivante...

_**Flash Back :**_

Pendant que les quatre petits monstres étaient partirent faire un tours en moto, ma famille et moi étions partirent chasser. Après que je me sois abreuvée d'un Grizzly, je rentra à la maison en me disant que j'irais bien prendre un bain avec mon Emmett, mais j'entendis le téléphone sonner, je commença à râler puis décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Madame Cullen Rosalie ?

- Elle-même.

- Votre fille à été transférée d'urgence à l'Hôpital de Seattle suite à un accident de moto.

- Je... J'arrive toute suite...

- D'accord, au revoir.

_" Il y a des jours comme ça,_

_Où rien ne va,_

_Enfermé dans ton mal-être,_

_Quand les anges pleurent,_

_Au bord de ta fenêtre "_

J'entendis Bella recevoir le même appel que moi. Je me laissa glisser le long du mur, quelques larmes coulaient sur mon visage.

_" On se retourne vers Dieu,_

_Quand ça tourne mal,_

_Quand le ciel s'écroule,_

_sur nos p'tites étoiles,_

_On se sent si seul,_

_Quand le train déraille "_

- Emmett, viens vite, j'ai besoins de toi !

J'avais murmurée ses paroles, mais je savais que l'ouïe fine d'Emmett et toute la famille l'aurait entendue. En quelques minutes il était à côtés de moi. Il me regarda avec inquiétude Il passa doucement sa main sur ma joue.

- Que ce passe t-il ? Me demanda t-il doucement.

- A.. Ashley, elle... Elle a eu un acci... Accident de moto.

Je vis son visage se décomposer.

- Elle est dans quel Hôpital ?

- Celui de... De... Seattle.

- On y va.

Les autres membres de la famille arrivèrent rapidement. Ils posèrent tous des questions, Emmett les fit taire.

- Taisez-vous ! Hurla t-il. Ashley, Renesmée, Jacob et Embry on eu un accident de moto.

Le silence fut imminent. Plus aucuns bruits. Le silence.

- Allons-y. Dis je dans un murmure.

Nous montâmes tous dans nos voitures respectives et partîmes en trombe en direction du Seattle Grace Hôpital. Bella avait essayée d'appelée Nessie, car les médecins lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait rien de grave et sortirait bientôt. Elle lui avait demandée ce qu'il s'était passé : Ils avaient décider de faire une course, et au moment de démarrer au feu vert, un connard de première complètement ivre a grillé le feu rouge et leurs a foncé dedans. Visiblement Ashley semblait être la plus blessée...


	17. Chapter 4 T3

_**Chapitre 4: **__**Attente...**_

_**Point de vue Rosalie :**_

_Ils avaient décider de faire une course, et au moment de démarrer au feu vert, un connard de première complètement ivre a grillé le feu rouge et leurs a foncé dedans. Visiblement Ashley semblait être la plus blessée... _

_" De la pluie dans mes yeux,_

_Quand l'espoir détale,_

_Quand je la vois,_

_Perdre ses pétales,_

_On s'en remet a Dieu,_

_Sur son lit d'hôpital "_

Nous arrîvames à l'Hôpital et partis voir la sécrétaire qui semblait être aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison !

- Bonjour, j'ai été contactée car ma fille à eu un accident de moto.

- Passer en salle d'attente à gauche.

Elle n'avait même pas levée la tête quand elle m'avais répondue. Connasse va ! J'indiqua à ma famille la salle d'attente, nous prîmes place sur les sièges, je m'appuya contre Emmett et laissa échapper quelques larmes.

_" Il y a des jours comme ça,_

_Où rien ne va,_

_A s'en torturer la tête,_

_Si l'espoir meurt,_

_Pourra t-il renaître? "_

6heures, 29minutes et 57secondes plus tard, Renesmée et Jacob étaient revenue entre temps, ce dernier avait le bras dans le plâtre tandis que ma nièce avait un bandage autours de son poignet et des points de sutures au cou. Le médecin entra enfin dans cette putain de salle d'attente ! Je me leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

- Madame Cullen ?

J'hocha positiviement de la tête, sentant les sanglots s'emparer de ma gorge, Emmett s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Le médecin nous conduisit dans le couloir ainsi que ma famille.

- Votre fille est dans un mauvais état. Sa jambe et son bras droits sont fracturés. Son genou et son épaule droits est luxés. 4 côtés cassé du côté droit. Traumatisme cranien important. Elle est dans le coma... Nous annonça t-il, un air triste sur le visage.

_" Je perd l'équilibre,_

_Sur mon triste manège,_

_Sous le soleil d'été,_

_Je vois tomber la neige,_

_On n'se moque plus de Dieu,_

_Quand les peines nous assièges "_

On aurait pu m'annoncer la fin du monde, je n'aurais pas réagis. Je me sentis mal, comme si j'allais avoir un malaise. Je m'assis sur un siège et laissa libre à mes larmes de couler. Je releva la tête pour voir une larme couler sur la joue d'Emmett. Chaques couple tenait sa moitié dans ses bras. Le médecin est revenue nous voir.

_" Regarde moi brûler,_

_Quand s'éteint la lumière,_

_Écoute moi crier,_

_Aux portes de l'enfer,_

_Regarde moi tomber,_

_Sans plus personne derrière,_

_Redevenir...poussière "_

- Il n'y a que les parents qui peuvent venir la voir.

- On vous suis. Murmura faiblement Emmett.

Je n'avais pu répondre. Comment cela à t-il pu arriver ? Je... Je me sens complètement perdu. Emmett prit doucement ma main et m'emmena. Je n'arrivais pas à comprend ce qui se passait. Je ne ressentais rien. Rien. Nous pénétrâmes dans une grande salle, ou des gens branchés à pleins de fils étaient endormient, ils étaient juste séparés par des rideaux. Je vis rapidement ma fille. Je resta de marbre. Je repris doucement le contrôle de mon corps et m'approche d'elle, je pris doucement sa main.

_" C'est la lumière ou le noir,_

_L'amour ou la gloire,_

_La défaite, la victoire,_

_Soit tu gagnes, soit tu foires "_

- Ho mon dieu... Mon bébé, tu... Je ne pue finir sa phrase car j'éclata en sanglots.

_" On veut juste s'évader,_

_S'enfuir de nos cauchemards,_

_J'veux pas rater ma vie,_

_Rater mon train, toucher l'infini "_

Ma fille, mon bébé, mon petit ange, dans un lit d'Hôpital. J'aimerais tellement le voir ouvrire ses magnifiques yeux verts.

_" Comme si j'mourrais demain,_

_J'veux pas qu'tu m'oublis,_

_au comptoire des chagrins,_

_En attendant la fin _"

Un " biiip " résonne. Son coeur arrête de battre. Les médecins arrivent en courant. Ils posent des palettes sur son torse. Son corps s'élève de quelques centimètres avant de retomber sur le lit. La manipulation se répète plusieurs fois sous mon regard impuissant.

Son coeur ne repart pas.

NON ! Ashley ! Bat toi ! Je t'en supplie... Son coeur repart doucement, un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres malgrès les quelques larmes qui coulent.

_" Il y a des jours comme ça,_

_Où rien ne va,_

_A s'en torturer la tête,_

_Si l'espoir meurt,_

_Pourra t-il renaître? "_


	18. Chapter 5 T3

_**Chapitre 5 : Serait-ce un rêve...?**_

_**Point de vue Ashley :**_

« Le rêve est simple, le plaisir est délicieux, et deux fois plus de plaisir, c'est encore mieux. La douleur est insupportable. Et à nouveau une vie sans douleur. Mais la réalité est bien différente. La réalité, c'est que le douleur est là pour nous dire quelque chose. Il y a peu de grand plaisir qui ne nous cause pas de maux d'estomac. Et c'est peut être bien comme ça. Peut être que certains rêves, doivent rester des rêves. Tout simplement.»

Mon cœur repartit doucement. Je me sens fatiguée. Ce besoins de dormir. Pourtant, je ne suis pas fatiguée, du moins pas physiquement. Je ressens de la fatigue psychologique. Sans doute la pire chose ! Car, même si vous dormez, même si vous vous reposez, vous êtes toujours fatigués. Pas physiquement ! Mais psychologiquement, cette fatigue est différente, plus dure, encore plus quand on a personnes avec qui parler... Je fermai les yeux dans l'espoir de dormir, oublier cette accident, quand je les rouvre, je suis sur une plage...

...

...

...

Je suis sur une plage, tranquillement installée dans les bras d'Embry, ma tête appuyée contre son torse nu.

- Qu'est ce qu'on est bien ici ! Lui dis-je.

- Oui, je t'aime tellement.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Je me releva et l'embrassa doucement, sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne. Ce baiser était tellement bon, mais ce finis rapidement, il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois puis je reposa ma tête sur son épaule.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, nous nous promenions sur la plage, main dans la main. Puis il s'arrêta.

- Je viens de réaliser que je n'ai vu personne sur la plage aujourd'hui. Tu as vu quelqu'un ?

- Non.

- Tu sais ce que sa signifie ?

Je commençais à paniquer légèrement.

- On va aller se baigner... Tout nu...

Puis il passa sa main dans mon dos, attrapa la ficelle de mon haut de maillot de bain et la tira tandis que je rigolais, puis il partit vers la mer. Je couru vers lui et sauta sur son dos, passant mes bras autours de son et mes jambes autours de sa taille. Nous pénétrâmes ensuite dans l'eau, s'amusant à s'éclabousser, se chatouiller, s'embrasser...

Nous partîmes ensuite nous rallonger sur la plage, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé qu'on avait eu un accident de moto... Me dit Embry. Nous étions tous les quatre en moto et une chose terrible ce passait, je ne pouvais pas te sauver...

- Pourquoi tu ne ma l'as pas dis, que tu avais fais ce rêve ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- C'n'est pas grave. Je l'embrassai doucement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, je suis là, alors tout va bien.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue, puis descenda le long de mon cou, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il me regarda ensuite en souriant.

- Il faudrait peut être qu'on se rhabille, non ?

- Pourquoi ? Nous sommes bien, là.

- Oui, mais si des gens arrivaient ?

- Tu as raison.

Nous nous relevâmes, je pris mon t-shirt et le mis, observant les vas et viens de la mer, ma main poser sur mon ventre. Je sentis un liquide couler le long de mon ventre, je baissa rapidement la tête pour voir du sang, pratiquement sur tout mon t-shirt, dans mes cheveux, sur mon pantalon aussi...


	19. Chapter 6 T3

_**Chapitre 6 : Dans un monde parallèle.**_

_**Point de vue Ashley :**_

_Nous nous relevâmes, je pris mon t-shirt et le mis, observant les vas et viens de la mer, ma main poser sur mon ventre. Je sentis un liquide couler le long de mon ventre, je baissai rapidement la tête pour voir du sang, pratiquement sur tout mon t-shirt, dans mes cheveux, sur mon pantalon aussi..._

- Embry ?!

- Oui, ma chérie ?

Il se retourna vers moi, et regarda mon t-shirt.

- Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?!

Je vis une coupure s'ouvrir sur son bras et près de sa côte, le sang coulait abondamment de ses plaies. Aussi bizarrement que cela puisse être, je ne ressentais aucune douleur, visiblement, Embry non plus.

- Embry !

- Ce n'était pas un rêve...

_**Point de vue extérieur :**_

On peut entendre un son, aigus, sonore, un " biiip ", signifiant un patient dont le cœur s'arrête. Les médecins n'ont que quelques précieuses minutes pour le réanimer. Ils prennent les palettes et les posent sur le torse d'un jeune homme, dont la peau est mâte. Sur le corps d'une jeune fille, dont la peau est assez blanche. Leurs corps se soulèvent d'un même mouvement, puis retombent sur leurs lits. Le son continu de sortir d'une machine. Les médecins passent diffèrent produits dans leurs veines, puis recommence la manipulation. Un cœur repart doucement, celui de la jeune fille. Ils lui passant un tube dans la gorge permettant de la faire respirer, tandis que dans l'autre chambre, le son continu de s'élever dans les airs. Un médecin prend la parole, dit qu'il essaye de le réanimer une nouvelle fois, après, ils devront arrêter. Il pose les palettes sur son torse, active la machine, le courant passe dans les palettes puis attend le corps du jeune homme, qui est soulever.

Les sons aigus continus. Aucun cœur ne bat... Boom Boom...Boom Boom...

Au bout de quelques secondes, ce cœur ce met à rebattre. Comme à la jeune fille, ils lui passent un tube dans la gorge lui permettant de respirer.

_**Point de vue Ashley :**_

- Enfaîte ce n'était pas un rêve ! On a commencés cette course de moto, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, et ensuite on est retournés à la villa.

- Non, on a eu un accident ! Ashley, rappelle-toi !

- On a démarrés et euh... Le feu était vert... La camionnette qui venait de la route à droite...

- Ensuite, que c'est t-il passé ?

- Elle ma rentrée dedans, et j'ai perdue le contrôle de ma moto ! Lui dis je, commençant à paniquer.

- Ho non, pas sa...

- Embry, dit moi ce qu'il se passe ! Je ne comprends rien !

- Tout est ma faute, j'aurais jamais du vous offrir ses motos.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

- Chuut... Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Lui dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Nous n'étions plus sur cette magnifique plage, non, maintenant nous étions à l'hôpital Observant nos corps sur les lits d'hôpital nos familles se prenant dans nos bras. Je vis mon corps sur le lit, comme si je le voyais pour la première fois, alors que j'lavais déjà vu il y a... Quelques jours ? Quelques heures ? Après cet accident. Mon corps avait beaucoup de bandage un tube dans ma gorge. Tout cela n'était pas très beau ! Mais, quand allais-je reprendre possession de mon corps...? Je restai un moment à regarde mon corps, a essayer de me rappeler ce qu'il était passé, mais rien ne me revint. Sauf la camionnette qui m'a percuté. Embry était partit depuis un moment, je cherchai son corps. Je le trouvai rapidement, un bandage autours de son bras. Je caressai doucement sa joue, puis y déposa un baiser. Je partis ensuite à la recherche d'Embry, celui qui est "vivant", si je peux dire cela ainsi. Je le trouvai au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, assis sur un lit dans un couloir vide, je m'assis à côté de lui.

- Hey. Comment tu te sens ? Lui demandais-je.

- Un peu faible. Et toi ? Comment va ton autre toi ?

- J'en sais rien, je suis restée avec l'autre toi. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il me sourit puis déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

- Tu crois qu'on est toujours vivant ? Ce n'est pas encore terminé, on va revenir ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Je ne veux pas que nos vies s'arrêtent là. On a encore tellement de chose à faire, à vivre ! Et... Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je veux rester avec toi !

- Je sais, moi aussi...

- Et même si je reste bloquer ici, pour toujours, au moins, je suis avec toi...

Une larme coula le long de ma joue, il l'essuya, posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes puis je posa ma tête sur son épaule et il me caressa les cheveux.


	20. Chapter 20

**MissNina : L'accident, je ne m'en suis pas inspirée de la série, mais de ma vie réelle. Mais, après avoir vue l'épisode avec l'accident de Clay et Quinn dans _Les Frères Scott_, j'ai été inspirée par la façon dont se déroulait les choses, donc je m'en suis servie comme modèle. **

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Le temps s'écoule lentement...**_

_**Point de vue Jacob :**_

Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi à t-il fallu qu'on est un accident ? Sa aurait du être un moment parfait, mais il a fallut qu'on se fasse percuter par cette camionnette .. Je partis voir Embry, il hématomes à différents endroits du corps, et un bandage autours du bras. Apparament, son don de guérison grâce à ses gênes de loups avait été... Perturber... A cause de l'accident, selon ce que Carlisle m'avait dit.

- Salut mon pote. C'est moi... Les médecins ont dit que tu pourais peut être entendre... Alors si c'est vrai, fais tous pour te réveiller, pour qu'on puisse aller courir chasser des vampires dans la forêt, comme avant... Je pris place sur le chaise. Et, je ne crois pas t'avoir dis merci, pour m'avoir aider quand ça n'allait pas, pour avoir été toujours présent pour moi... Les médecins disent que c'est un miracle si vous êtes encore en vie. Tu as intérêt à te battre pour rester en vie ! Reviens quand tu es prêt, je t'attendrais.

Je resta des heures avec lui, espérant qu'il se réveille pendant que Ness' était partit voir Ashley. Je pris tous les dieux pour qu'ils se réveillent. Car leurs morts seraient inimaginable...

_**Point de vue Renesmée :**_

J'étais assise à côté du lit de Ashley, sa main dans la mienne. Repensant à tous les moments qu'on avait vécus ensemble, c'est fou comme je l'aime ! Et pourtant, je ne lui est jamais dis...

- On a grandit ensemble, vécus tant de choses, et il nous reste encore pleins de choses à vivre ! Et maintenant, tu es dans ce lit d'hôpital sans même savoir si tu va vivre... Tu me manques ! On dit qu'on se rend compte de son bonheur quand il s'en va, et je ne savais pas combien j'avais besoins de toi, mais maintenant que je revois dans cette hopital, je sais ce qui fais mon bonheur. Toi, Jacob, Embry. On a besoins de toi, de vous ici ! Je ne suis pas prête à vivre sans toi...

Je caressa doucement son bras alors qu'une larme coulait le long de ma joue.

_**Point de vue Ashley :**_

Ce que m'avais dit Ness' m'avais beaucoup touchée. Environ 1heure plus tard, Rosalie pénétra dans la chambre, elle prit place sur le bord de mon lit.

- Comment va tu, ma chérie ?

_- Si tu savais, j'en est plus que marre ! Je ne supporte pas le faite de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, de devoir vous regardez pleurez. J'aimerais pouvoir retrouver la force de retourner dans mon corps, mais je n'y arrive pas ! Ai je perdue mon côté vampirique si qui permet de guérir plus vite ? Que vais..._

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, Ashley.

Ce qu'elle venait de me dire coupa net mon monologue que seule moi pouvais entendre.

_- Moi aussi je t'aime, Maman._

- Je me souviens quand tu devais avoir environ 5ans et tu avais goûtée du Coca-Cola, quand le liquide était dans ta bouche, tu as plissée les yeux puis avalée en faisant une petite grimace, tu l'as ensuite appelée du " qui-pique ". Il y a aussi la première fois ou tu rentrais en école maternelle, je te trouvais si petite, si fragile que je ne voulais pas te laisser partir là-bas. Si tu savais comme je t'aime, pourquoi à t-il fallut que tu es cette accident ? J'aimerais tellement tuer cette homme !

Un grognement s'échappa de ces lèvres.

_- Ne le tue pas, sa ne sert à rien. Il était ivre, il avait sans doutes des problèmes personnels._

- Un jour, j'ai lu un livre, l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui attrapa un accident de voiture. Elle est dans le coma, mais elle voit les gens, les entend et elle peut bouger. Je crois en cette histoire. Disons que c'est l'espoir qui m'y fait croire. L'espoir que tu te réveille. Elle avait le choix, elle s'est battue pour rester en vie. Alors fait la même chose, je t'en supplie.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue puis quitta la chambre. Embry vint me voir.

- Jacob est venu me parler aussi, viens, on va aller dans notre clairière.

Il me prit doucement la main et m'emmena, je sais pas comment expliquer, mais quelques secondes après, nous étions dans la clairière. Nous marchâmes le long de la rivière, sous les arbres qui se mouvaient au grès du vent, les oiseaux laissaient leurs chants faire écho dans la forêt.

- Tu me promets de revenir souvent ici ? Lui dis je.

- Oui, on y retournera, tous les deux. Me dit t-il en souriant.

- Et promet moi, que tu ferais tous pour être heureux, de t'amuser, de voyager, de rester proche avec la meute et de ne pas regretter ce que tu ne seras plus...

- Ash', pourquoi tu me dis sa ?

- Pour être sûre que tu t'en rappelleras...

Je continua d'avancer alors qu'il s'arrêta. Je me retourna ensuite vers lui.

- Ashley, pourquoi tu me dis toutes ses choses ?

- Parce qu'il est tant que tu partes, que tu retournes dans le monde réel.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre 8 : Le temps de partir...**_

_**Point de vue Ashley :**_

_Je continua d'avancer alors qu'il s'arrêta. Je me retourna ensuite vers lui._

_- Ashley, pourquoi tu me dis toutes ses choses ?_

_- Parce qu'il est tant que tu partes, que tu retournes dans le monde réel._

- De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi il faut que je reparte ?

- Il faut que tu repartes.

- Oui, mais pas sans toi !

- Tu te rappeles que tu avais dis que tu te sentais faible ? Tu sais pourquoi ? Ton corps commençe à se remettre de sa blessure et tu dois partir.

- D'acccord, mais toi ?

- Je suis en pleine forme ! Je suppose que j'ai besoins de plus de temps.

- Il est hors de question que je parte sans toi !

- Tu dois t'en aller !

- Arrête de répéter que tu veuilles que je m'en aille... Je ne vais pas t'abandonner !

- Embry, tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu ne me pas décider de ne pas vivre, même si c'est par amour !

Je le vis avancer le long de la rivière.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, mais tu le dois ! Je te retrouverais après, je te le promet. Une larme commença à couler le long de ma joue. Je t'aime tellement, Embry.

- Je ne peux pas me résoudre à partir. Je me suis imprégné de toi, chaques minutes loin de toi sont une souffrance atroces ! Je dois rester avec toi, être là pour te soutenir, te faire rire. Je ne peux pas partir !

Il s'approcha de moi, mis ses mains autours de mon visage et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Je t'aime Ashley, ma belle amoureuse.

Il m'embrasse ensuite sur le front, caressant mes cheveux.

- Embry, je te promet que je te retrouverais dans le monde réel dans peu de temps, mais s'il te plait, retourne y aussi. Je serais rassurée de savoir que tu es en sécurité et que tu vas bien...

- Oui, mais...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car j'éclata en sanglot, il me prit dans ses bras et me berça. Je releva la tête alors que mon visage était baigné de larmes, je regarda Embry. Les larmes avaient aussi prient place sur son visage.

- Embry tu sais... Je me sens si bien avec toi, tout es bien quand je suis dans tes bras et je pourrais pas vivre sans toi... C'est pour sa que je te fais la promesse, de revenir dans ce monde.

- D'accord, mais tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas venir avec moi ?

- Oui, je sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je le sens, que je ne peux pas venir pour le moment. Il faut que tu es confiance en moi !

- Promet moi que tu ne m'abandonneras pas, que tu passeras ta vie avec moi, promet le, promet le moi...

- Je te promet d'avoir une longue et magnifique vie avec toi.

Le voir pleurer me brisais le coeur, mais je devais me montrer forte, sinon il ne retournerais pas dans le monde réel. J'essuya doucement ses joues, déposant ensuite un baiser sur ses deux joues, puis un sur sa bouche. Je caressa son visage, gardant en mémoire sa forme, ses cheveux, ses yeux. Il avait fermer les yeux, signe qu'il était encore dans le monde ou nous étions et le vrai monde. Je l'embrassa, mémorisant ses lèvres, leurs goût. Puis doucement il ouvrit les yeux. Et il disparu. Comme par magie.

- Je serais toujours près de toi... Murmurais-je, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

Je retourna à l'hopital, allant dans la chambre d'Embry. Je le voyais ouvrire doucement les yeux, puis une larme couler le long de sa joue.

J'avais passée la nuit à le regarder dormir. Ma famille était ensuite venue le voir, la meute aussi. Jacob et Renesmée passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. Au moins, il n'était pas seul.

Je me promeneais alors dans l'hopital, connaissant tous les recoins, les médecins, les infirmières, les patients. Je m'assis à côté d'un gars qui avait un bandage autours du bras, et il saignait.

- Et bin mon gars, que t'es t-il arrivé ? Lui dis je, sachant qu'il ne m'entendait pas.

- Morsure de chien. Dit une voix féminine.

Avais je rêvée, ou quelqu'un venait de me répondre ? Je me releva.

- Qui a dis sa ?

Je m'avança dans la salle d'attente.

- Sa craint, hein ? Je comprend maintenant pourquoi on appel sa une salle d'attendre.

Je me retourna pour une jeune femme, elle avait des cheveux noirs et court, ils partaient dans tous les sens. Son teint était légèrement mâte et ses yeux était d'un bleu glacial. Elle m'offrit un magnifique sourire. Je la regarda bizarrement.

- Tu peux me voir ?

- Bien sur que je te voix, d'ailleurs tu n'as pas bonne mine ! D'ailleurs, c'est qui le mec que tu observe toute la journée ? Embry ? Il est mignon !

- C'est tous ce que tu as à dire ? J'ai pas parlée avec qui que ce soit depuis une semaine, et toi tu dis que mon copain te plait ?

- Tu sais, c'est des mots, rien d'autre. Me dit t-elle en souriant.

Je souris à mon tour puis pris la parole.

- Tu sais pourquoi on est là ? Je veux dire, on est pas mort.

- On est entre deux mondes, si on meurt pas, on revient, si on meurt, on...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, car le bruit aigus et sonore d'un moniteur cardiaque ce fit entendre.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas moi... Me dit t-elle.

Nous suivimes les médecins jusqu'à la chambre du patient. Ness' en sortit rapidement, complètement paniquée.

- C'est pas toi... Lui dis je.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapitre 9 : Et si la mort m'emmenait...**_

_**Point de Ashley :**_

_Il ne pu finir sa phrase, car le bruit aigus et sonore d'un moniteur cardiaque ce fit entendre._

_- J'espère que ce n'est pas moi... Me dit t-elle._

_Nous suivimes les médecins jusqu'à la chambre du patient. Ness' en sortit rapidement, complètement paniquée._

_- C'est pas toi... Lui dis je._

Elle me lança un regard désolé. Ils reussirent à me réanimer. Je partis dans la chambre d'Embry, je vis Ness' était assise sur son lit.

- Il faut que je te parle d'Ashley.

- Elle s'est réveillée ?

- Non, toujours pas. Ses blessures sont graves. Elle a eu un autre arrêt cardiaque, elle est très faible.

- Je sais qu'elle peut s'en sortir... Lui dit t-il en souriant.

- Elle a gros problème rénal, et elle a besoins de se faire transplanter.

- Faut que je la voie !

- Les médecins...

- Je dois la voir ! Je dois lui parler, tu comprend ? S'il te plait.

- Je vais essayer.

Embry fit un faible sourire à Ness'.

Le soir arriva rapidement, je vis Renesmée revenir dans la chambre d'Embry avec un fauteil roulant. Elle l'arrêta prêt du lit, puis l'appela pour qu'il se réveille. Ce qu'il fit en quelques secondes.

- Promet moi que si je t'emmene, il te t'arrivera rien !

Il hocha la tête et se releva dans le lit, puis en sortit avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil. Ness' le guida à travers la multitude de couloirs, qui étaient presque vide. Elle ne croisa personne, heureusement. Elle l'emmena dans ma chambre, mit le fauteuil prêt de mon lit.

- Je te le laisse, je t'attend dehors. Lui dit t-elle.

- Merci.

Il prit doucement ma main, carressant mon bras.

- Ashley, c'est moi. Est ce que tu m'entends ? Toute ma famille est passé nous voir, j'aimerais tellement être à tes côtés. Ha, et j'espère que tu n'as rien contre les garçons qui ont des cicatrices ! J'en est au niveau des côtes. Touts le monde est inquiets pour toi, parce qu'ils n'imaginent pas que tu puisses mourir, c'est trop dure à imaginer... Mais sa n'arrivera pas ! La femme que j'aime est trop forte pour sa. Et si tu nous faisais une belle surprise ce soir ? Ouvrir tes beaux yeux vert pour moi. Je t'en pris... Tu m'as dis que tu ne me laisserais pas...

Il prit sa main dans la mienne et la caressa. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, mais il l'essuya rapidement.

Je partis ensuite voir la fille aux yeux bleu, dont je ne savais toujours pas le nom. Elle était sur le toit, je m'assis sur une petite marche.

- Comment t'appel tu ?

- Yulia. Et toi ?

- Ashley.

- Il a quelque chose qui me tracasse, que ce passera t-il… Si on meurt ? Il y a quoi après ?

- Je sais pas... Et j'ai pas envie de le savoir...

- Oui... Sa me fais peur...

Les heures passèrent, Embry était de nouveaux dans sa chambre. Il y avait Rosalie, Renesmée et Jacob dans ma chambre, je vint ce qu'il se passait. Un médecin arriva.

- Je suis désoler, mais vous n'êtes pas compatible pour donner un rein.

Il adressa un regard désolé à Ness' et Jacob. Je compris alors qu'il avait fait un teste de compatibilité. Je savais que les Cullen ne pourraient pas me donner de rein. Alors, qu'allait t-il se passait ? Embry cherchait desseperement un donneur, mais il ne trouvait rien. Jacob vint voir Embry.

- Alors, tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?

- Non...

- Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps, Embry...

Il emmena alors Embry jusque dans ma chambre. Ness' était dans la chambre.

- Je suis désolée. Lui dit t-elle.

Puis elle sortit rapidement de la chambre, Jacob la suivait. Je vis des larmes couler sur ces joues, mais Jacob la retint par le bras et lui fis un calin pour la consoler.

- Ashley, je peux pas vivre sans toi... Si tu t'envas, je serais perdue, ce monde si sombre et si triste, je ne peux pas l'affronter sans toi... Je t'aime...

Il resta des heures à mes côtes. Ma main toujours dans la sienne.

Je retourna sur le toit avec Yulia.

- Je suis amoureux d'Embry. Mais si jamais je meurt ? J'ai tellement peur de le laisser seul.

- Tu ne vas mourir, tu vas te battre !

- Je vais essayer. Au faite, je t'ai pas demandée, comment tu es arrivée ici ?

- Accident de voiture. Me dit t-elle avec un mince sourire.

- Désoler.

- Nan, c'est ma faute, j'envoyais un sms.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu sais à quel point c'est stupide de faire ça ?

- Ouais, maintenant je le sais. Et toi ?

- Accident de moto.

- Ho... Je suis désoler...

Nous passâmes quelques heures sur le toit, à ne rien faire.

Puis je repartit dans ma chambre, pour voir Embry couché contre moi, ma tête au creux de son cou. Je le regardais en souriant.

- Je t'aime, Embry.

Je rejoignis Yulia dans un canapé de la salle d'attente.

- Je sais pas comme sortir de là...

- Tu le sauras au moment voulu... Me répondit t-elle.

- Je veux pas mourir...

Nous viment les médecins courir vers une chambre, une personne faisait un arrêt cardiaque.

- Sa m'a fait plaisir de te connaître. Me dit Yulia avec un faible sourire.

- Moi aussi...


End file.
